Play With Me
by EvilClonesRSmexy
Summary: They're not children anymore, but they like to play the most delicious games of love — made sweeter with magic! Does it matter who wins and who loses? Not with their hormones it doesn't. SxS
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: First Move

Sakura glanced at the clock, willing it to speed up. Only nine periods until the sweet freedom of Christmas break! She had been waiting for this day for weeks. Now it was only hours until the long-awaited opportunity would appear before her.

She hadn't seen her boyfriend Syaoran for several days now, no thanks to her curfew and her elder brother, and since she had managed to wrangle permission from her father to join Syaoran at his home in Hong Kong...ah, the prospect was sweet.

The bell rang. She grinned. Homeroom was over – finally! First period came next.

"You're excited for first period?" Tomoyo asked from behind her. "Since when?"

"You know exactly why I'm grinning, Tomoyo-chan. Give me a break, okay? I'm just so happy for Christmas to come!" Sakura squeaked happily, a bounce in her step while she half-skipped out the door.

"Along with every other girl in the school," Tomoyo said, smiling. "Sakura-chan isn't the only one with a hot boyfriend waiting for their girl to finally leave this silly school for the break."

"Yeah, but I think I'm the _only _one going to Hong Kong with my _extremely _hot boyfriend. I have every right to be bouncing off the walls!"

Tomoyo sighed. "A shame I can't come with you this time," she said to herself rather sadly. "I'm going to miss all of Sakura-chan's best moments!"

Sakura saw Tomoyo's hand slip into a familiar bag to rub something, and said quietly, "Hoe… Tomoyo-chan, why exactly do you have your camcorder here today?"

"I always have it. You just don't notice," Tomoyo chirped. She gave her famous evil laugh, causing the other girls to grin knowingly at their classmate's familiarly strange behavior. "The quicker we get to class, the quicker time will go by! Let's go!"

Finding herself dragged through the halls lightning fast, Sakura could only laugh at her crazy friend's mood swings and follow along. In what felt like seconds they were already at class, and panting hard. The teacher gave them an odd look, but then ignored them. Sakura sat, Tomoyo next to her, and began to get out her materials from her bag. Her pencils, her notes, her homework, her calculator… Good. It was all prepared, and perfectly timed. The bell rang to begin the period.

"Today, we'll be reviewing Trigonometry," the teacher announced. Sakura groaned to herself. Trig? She could never figure out trig!

A presence made her blink. She could feel Syaoran's presence, but when she looked outside the classroom, he wasn't there. _But I know his aura! s_he thought, and nearly jumped when a hand she couldn't see placed itself against her cheek. "Hello, sweetheart. Guess who?"

Sakura could definitely feel his aura. He was standing right next to her! On her notebook she scribbled, "You're not supposed to be here, even if you are invisible to everybody else! Why did you come? And how are you invisible, anyway?"

She felt him shrug after reading over her shoulder—he was standing that close to her, and...was that his bare skin she could feel? "I was bored, and discovered a handy spell in one of the clan books. Been practicing it and meaning to surprise you. Besides, I always did want to see what kind of torture you went through at a Catholic girl's school, of all things. Have you paid your brother back for that yet?" he said softly in her ear.

_Oooh, why does he have to remind me of that? _Once Sakura had converted all the cards, her brother Touya had moved her into a Catholic high school exclusively for girls, claiming the discipline there would be good for her. _More like good for him that I don't get to spend time with Syaoran!_

_Syaoran! _She was annoyed. Sakura ever so subtly shook her head, trying to keep the anger off her face. It was just like him to find some spell to turn invisible. Nobody else would know she was here – she was the only one who had magic, of course, and thus could see him.

She resorted to using magic to speak in his mind. _No, I haven't, and it's not torturous. You, on the other hand, are. Syaoran, you really, _**really **_shouldn't be here. Please, just leave._

"No way, I'm bored. Besides, I'm having too much fun already, Sakura. You know, your uniforms are very funny."

_What?_

"Well, it's a Catholic girl's school, so they're all about modesty, right? And yet, I find that there are so many options here that are distinctly un-modest."

The smirk in his voice made her gulp. _Oh, no, he was up to something. Oh, no, oh, no, oh, no… _

"Want me to name a few?" Syaoran began. "Well for one, there's your neck. It's completely exposed. I guess nuns never really realize just how attractive girl's necks are. Particularly yours."

Sakura struggled to keep from making a sound as softly kissed her neck, sending tingles of delight everywhere. Every now and then Syaoran's tongue would snake out and lightly lick her skin, thrilling her even more.

_Can we argue about the uniform later? s_he asked silently, trying to stay focused.

"No." Tantalizing kisses were placed all the way down her neck to as far as the collar of the shirt would let him go. She bit her lip, knowing she was turning completely pink. With all she had she resisted the urge to completely throw herself at him.

_Please, not now…_

"Don't give me some flimsy excuse," he said. Syaoran lifted his head slightly. His breath was hot on her ear. "Now you're a Catholic girl with a curfew. Surely you need a..._release_." His hand brushed over her arms, her collarbone..._oh no he knows I can't resist! _Sakura thought. "I know you want it. Correction, I know you want _me,_" Syaoran continued.

Her head was swimming, agreeing with his statement. Sakura loved him, and wanted him, so much. Ever since the first time they'd made love, when Syaoran had proposed marriage to her in secret on his eighteenth birthday, he would get occasional fits of utter sexiness. Whenever he became the way he was right now, she simply melted into puddles, which was not the ideal thing to do in the middle of Trigonometry class.

"Sakura-chan, is something wrong? Why are you blushing so badly? Thinking about Li-kun again?" Tomoyo teased lightly, winking.

Syaoran's husky laugh made a shiver go down her spine. _You have no idea, _she thought, trying to glare at Tomoyo as she blushed even more. "I'm fine, don't worry. And of course I am."

Tomoyo laughed, and looked away again, allowing Sakura to let out a small sigh of relief.

_Syaoran, please stop! This isn't the time._

"Not going to work, my Sakura." His breath had moved to her knee, tickling her in more ways than one.

He was testing her so much. She just wanted to grab his hair, tangle her fingers in it, and harshly yank him towards her and put her lips on his, kissing until they could only think enough to take their clothes off.

"Syaoran-kun," she whispered, pleading and closing her eyes.

"You know, this uniform skirt is pretty silly, too."

She nearly jumped into the air when warm fingers lightly touched her knee, just below her skirt. She didn't dare open her eyes, knowing if she saw him, she was most likely done for. His breath was now wafting past her knee in harsh, quick pants, tickling her in more ways than one. Slowly, so slowly, his calloused yet gentle fingertips slid up her skirt, and she became more and more breathless as his hand moved.

At last, it reached his destination. His already too-warm touch became hot, and she squeaked slightly as she suddenly found that her panties had been entirely burned away by magic. Reluctantly she found herself admiring Syaoran's control over his powers; she hadn't even felt anything until she'd realized they were gone.

_You really shouldn't use your magic like that, _she said in her mind. If he didn't stop now, she'd do something drastic, but he obviously had no plans for that. Her mind worked as quickly as it could in the fog of lust that had settled over it, trying to find an escape.

"And here I thought you'd be impressed with my control," whined the annoyingly persistent Syaoran. He nibbled on her ear, and she clenched her fists, still refusing to open her eyes. "Among other things."

She was _beyond _impressed. Sakura shut her eyes even tighter, trying to take deep, even breaths.

"Sorry, am I turning you on just a bit too much?" Syaoran said. He didn't sound apologetic at all, but rather, like he was going to do something… Again.

_Syaoran, you are completely stretching my limits here!_

"If it makes you feel better…" Suddenly Sakura squeaked slightly. Something warm, hard, and big was pressed against her. It could only be one thing. Her body was shaking at this point. She felt like she was going to explode with desire if she didn't get what she so desperately needed now.

Again, his breath fell on her ear. "I'm not entirely in control, either."

_That's it! s_he screamed in her mind. She couldn't take it anymore. With a snap of her fingers, the Time card activated, freezing everybody around them. Her eyes flew open to glare at him.

"Syaoran, you do realize that I have to pass math if you want us to go to the same college!" she yelled fiercely. Using her magic vision, she spotted the outline of his invisible...naked...body. She stood and immediately pulled him toward her for a searing kiss, licking his mouth hungrily and throwing her arms around his neck. His response was just as fierce, his tongue writhing into her mouth to taste every single bit of her, savoring it. He pushed her back a few feet until they stood against the wall, giving them a bit more freedom to make out without the problem of standing up.

"Payback," she murmured against him. Sakura leaned slightly against him, making sure her breasts were right on his chest, and still while kissing him she moved her legs towards him as well, until her skirt was the only thing between his thigh and hers. And she could feel just how much he wanted her.

His groan brought her delight at her success. "Seductress," he muttered in between kisses trailing down her neck again. A bright flush was now obvious on both of them. Syaoran was visible again, having lost control of the spell from distraction, and he was naked to boot. Sakura laughed softly; indeed, he was extremely hot.

As he kissed and licked her, he also slowly began to slip her skirt off, pulling the elastic and letting it drop. Sakura was helping without even realizing it – she was too trapped in emotion to pay attention.

Syaoran started to remove her shirt as well, undoing the buttons with his mouth still over hers. He was hard, and needed this so badly; he loved her just as much as she loved him.

However, Sakura came to her senses as soon as the shirt began to go over her head. She yanked herself away, pulled her shirt back on, and, still flustered, pulled her skirt up as well. With another snap of her fingers, she used Create to replace the underwear Syaoran had burnt off.

"Sakura…"

"I want it just as much, but if we don't stop now they'll never get the floor cleaned once I'm done with you," she replied, attempting to sound sharp. "And I think of all places, we can do better than a Catholic girl's school in the middle of first period. You already got your kiss, so be satisfied for now, and leave!"

"Fine, fine," he said, grinning cheekily. He disappeared. Sakura watched him with her magical sight until he left. Sighing, she sat in her seat and adjusted her shirt and skirt. Her breathing was beginning to slow again, and her face was slowly fading to its usual color, but she couldn't stop the unending flow of sensual images running through her mind.

"He just has to be that sexy," she muttered. Then, feeling calm enough at last, she let time begin again.

She nearly jumped when the bell rang almost immediately after the continuation of the class. Sakura could have sworn that she had at least ten more minutes to compose herself entirely. Huffing, she gathered her things.

Tomoyo looked at her with concern. "Sakura-chan, are you alright? You seem a little angry, what's wrong?"

Sakura gave her a bright smile. "I'm fine. Just remind me to kill Syaoran-kun later, and don't ask me why. Please?"

Her friend considered it, and then grinned. "You know, I could always blackmail it out of you. And you know how."

"You forget, I still have the dirt on you, as well, Tomoyo-chan. You can't touch me!" she said, laughing as they walked through the door to their second period class.

She felt phantom lips touch brush her hair. Somebody whispered, "But I can."

_I thought you left! _She said to him through magic, groaning.

"I didn't say I'd leave the school. Just that classroom," Syaoran replied. She blushed as he kissed her cheek invisibly.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Tomoyo asked again at the odd expression on Sakura's face.

Sakura glared at the empty air and muttered, "I'm absolutely fine. Completely, absolutely, certainly fine."

The bell rang again. Another period of torture?

Unless…

A smile spread across her lips. Two could play at that game.

**Coming next chapter: **Sakura gets back at Syaoran in the way only she and her Cards can! And what's this about a g...g...ghost in school?


	2. Chapter 2

**Play With Me, Chapter 2: Revenge is Creative**

**In the previous chapter: **_Syaoran learns how to turn himself invisible, and spends the first period tormenting Sakura in the sweetest of ways. Now it's Sakura's turn to get back at him...and how!_

If Sakura had for one moment thought that Syaoran had gotten his fill of her earlier in the day and was now content to wait until school for her let out, she was terribly mistaken. He clearly had **no **plans of leaving, let alone leaving her **alone**.

All throughout second and third period, Syaoran tormented Sakura by touching her unexpectedly: drawing his fingers suddenly over her back, breathing warmly against her neck, or licking her thighs without warning. It was awfully arousing; it was taking so much out of her not to stop Time again and give in to the rousing desires in her, something she knew he felt as well.

Sakura knew, though, that if she gave in to him now, he would keep doing this, and she genuinely wanted to get good grades so that she could go where he was going in college, and they could be together without Touya interfering (for once).

Oh, but his warm touch... his warm breath... Even when Syaoran was not touching her, knowing that he was walking around **naked**made Sakura want to locate him with her magical sight and just **ogle**him. She knew he'd taken his clothes off for expediency; a walking boy's uniform was sure to cause a commotion anywhere. But still, they'd only gone all the way a few times, and the sight of his naked body... His broad arms, chest, his abdomen, the line of hair trailing tantalizingly downwards from his belly button... It was just **too much**, knowing all she had to do was reach out a hand to stroke his chest with burning fingertips.

"Do you need to go to the nurse?" Tomoyo asked as they stood waiting to enter the fourth period classroom. "You look ill. You've been pink all day, and though it's the middle of December, you're **sweating**!"

Sakura smiled weakly, fearing, no, **knowing**that Syaoran would be attracted by Tomoyo's words. Sure enough, she felt him press his entire (_shiver_) naked body against her back, making sure the _hardest _part of him was pressed against where she could never ignore it; since they'd gotten together when they were twelve, he had shot past her and now towered a head over her, causing a few **very** interesting positions when they made out. They ignored this, though...until now.

_I hate you right now, Syaoran-kun, do you know that? _Sakura tried to sound stern in her thoughts. All she got for her trouble was a soft chuckle, and Syaoran moving his hips against her back in a deliciously lewd gesture that made her gasp. Her body screamed, telling her to do the same to him, and in a haze she struggled against that instinct.

"I don't mind if you hate me, so long as you let me do _this_," was the impish response. "You're so soft, sweet baby Sakura. I'd like to be alone with you right now. I desire it. I desire you." Syaoran gently licked Sakura's nape, and she shuddered in pleasure and turned pink yet again.

_Please... Stop it, Syaoran-kun, _Sakura begged weakly. She was unable to prevent a small moan from escaping her lips. _Do you want to embarrass me? Tomoyo will figure this out; you know she's good at that!_

She knew it had been a mistake to remind Syaoran of that when he moved away from her back and suddenly ran his fingers up her skirt, almost making her jump. Sakura searched desperately in her mind for some way to stop him... or better yet, to punish him, for putting her through such sweet _agony_.

The fingers stopped stroking her thighs, and then in her ear Syaoran whispered, "If she has her camera, I would be willing to put on a show."

_SYAORAN! What if it winds up on YouTube?_

"Good," he responded, and Sakura could almost hear him smirking.

_What about with Touya? _Sakura pointed out fiercely; she was getting annoyed. _He'll __**kill **__you!_

"So? He wants to kill me anyway," and she could hear the shrug in Syaoran's voice.

_You're not acting like yourself!_

"All because of you," he said as he licked her cheek. "I have such a **hot**girlfriend," Syaoran whispered. A slight groan escaped her lips. The heat was almost unbearable.

"Sakura... You really need to see the nurse," Tomoyo said in a worried tone. "See, you're shaking! I could swear Li-kun... Wow, Sakura, if simply thinking of him does this to you, imagine what spending Christmas break in Hong Kong with him will be like!"

"Girl has a point. Do you think we'll be able to stay clothed while we're alone?" Syaoran whispered into Sakura's ear, and he ran his hands teasingly over her school blouse's front. "You have too many clothes on, sweetie."

_And you have none on!_

"Good thing. Admit it, you like me this way," he sassed back. She shook her head, as much to disagree with him as to clear it. She failed in both attempts.

"Kinomoto-chan? Are you all right?" Sister Mary Rose, their art teacher who was passing by, placed a hand against Sakura's forehead just as Syaoran slid his tongue down the back of Sakura's neck and whispered, "Do you like that?"

_No, and stop it! _she fibbed.

"You're a lousy liar, baby," Syaoran chuckled softly. Then he began to talk dirty into Sakura's ear, describing all he wanted to do to her in loving detail. His descriptions were **vivid**, and she found herself regretting helping him with his Japanese vocabulary for so many years, even if it did mean her math improved in return.

"...And then I'll to pin you to the wall and take you, hard and fast, until you're screaming my name and begging me for more... Can you feel me inside you now? Can you?"

_I'm not listening! _It wasn't that she could feel him inside her, it was that she **couldn't**, and the ache was absolutely torturous.

Sakura closed her eyes tight just as Sister Mary Rose asked her how she was feeling.

"Hot," she gasped, just as Syaoran was whispering, "I want to lick you all over, Sakura, I need to taste you...Hot? Excellent. I can't wait for your classes to be over. Maybe I should set off the sprinkler system... Get you all wet... If you aren't already."

_Stop it! Please, Syaoran-kun! I..._

"Stop talking? Sure thing, Sakura," Syaoran said, and went quiet. But his fingers began to trail slowly up the back of her legs, tickling her as he made little circles and curlicues as he went up. It tickled and flared her senses, setting off fireworks everywhere.

_No, no, no, not again! _Sakura braced herself, trying to clamp her thighs together and prepare for whatever it was on Syaoran's mind. It couldn't be good. Then again, it would probably be **too **good.

"Miss Daidouji, please do take Miss Kinomoto to the clinic as soon as you can," Sister Mary Rose concluded. "Goodness, Kinomoto, you're all sweaty! You must have a fever."

"No, she just is feverish for me, Sister," a husky voice retorted, making Sister Mary Rose and Tomoyo look back with confusion. Sakura attempted to cover Syaoran's voice with a high-pitched giggle... Just as he reached her panties and tugged, **hard**, on them as he said, "I want these off you. Along with the rest of your clothes...I want you!" The giggle became more of a strangled note, and then she cut it off with a faked fit of coughing.

_NO! If you keep this up I...I won't sleep with you in Hong Kong!_

"Really now?" He was too cocky, too confident... "You'd be punishing yourself, you know. Not to be able to taste me the entire Christmas break, Sakura?" And she almost agreed with Syaoran; now that they had crossed the final line of intimacy, neither of them could resist the other for long.

No one, not even Tomoyo, would believe her if she ever told them what Syaoran was doing. He was reserved and aloof most of the time, only turning playful and affectionate when they were alone.

"Come on, Sakura, let's go to the clinic. It's quiet," Tomoyo urged as she took Sakura's hand. "No one else is there."

"Excellent," Syaoran's voice whispered, and Sakura tripped on her feet when a precisely placed blast burned her underwear off yet again. How many times was he planning to ruin her clothes, anyway?

She knew she had to stop him or the entire day would become eternal hell for her. And when Sakura realized the solution was in her hands, she grinned evilly.

"Tomoyo-chan," Sakura started. When the raven-haired girl turned back, Sakura could have sworn she had a knowing smile on her lips.

"Let me guess. You can find the way to the clinic on your own?" Tomoyo grinned.

_See what you've done! She knows! _Sakura screeched in her mind.

"No, she thinks you're thinking of skipping to meet with me," Syaoran said calmly.

"Don't worry. If you need to see HIM **that **badly, I'll tell everyone you're in the clinic," Tomoyo smiled too cheerfully, and walked off. "I hope Li-kun can help you with that _fever _of yours!" She called down the hallway, giggling madly.

Sakura sighed in relief, and clenched her fists. Now, to punish Syaoran.

"Oh, Syaoran," she whispered, and was rewarded with a quick, "What is it, baby?" in her ear.

"Follow me. I know where we can go," she said softly. "I'll give you what you need. Want it?"

"Absolutely," Syaoran replied, and when they entered the deserted classroom, he became visible. Sakura drew in her breath; this wasn't going to be easy. He was naked, and hard, and big to boot, and she wanted so much to just rip her own clothes off and make love to him until he passed out. Or she did. Whichever came first; her hormones weren't very picky.

But she set her chin in a determined manner, and drew closer to him, running her hands over his stomach and abdomen, chiseled and hard from years of martial arts.

"I wonder if you want this," Sakura said absently as she ran her hands over his hardness.

"God, stop teasing," Syaoran groaned, then gasped as her hands began to knead him. "Oh my God, Sakura!"

She guided his hands under the blouse of her uniform. "You've been wanting to touch these, yes? Go ahead, Syaoran-kun," and closed her eyes as he began to fondle her. But behind her back, she snapped her fingers; Mirror and Twin came out in obedience to her thoughts. Mirror grinned when she saw her Mistress in such a state.

"You are delicious," he murmured, leaning forward to kiss her deeply. Her thoughts scattered for a moment before she forced them to recollect, letting a portion of her mind enjoy the kiss and keep him occupied. It was a strain, but she could do it.

Create a twin of Mirror, she commanded Twin, _Now that there are two of you, make another me and another Syaoran. Make sure you're both naked._

Swept up in touching and licking Sakura, who moaned delightfully, Syaoran never noticed as he and Sakura were duplicated behind him.

_And this is what I want you to do. _Sakura began in her mind to choreograph scenes specifically calculated to drive Syaoran crazy. Once Mirror and its twin got the instructions, Sakura snapped her fingers and leaped backwards; Syaoran was suddenly surrounded by Shield.

His amber eyes glared at her, fiery with anger and passion. She hid a shiver as he demanded, "Sakura? What are you doing?" He pounded on the barrier separating them furiously.

"It's called revenge, Syaoran," she smirked, as the naked mirror-Sakura and mirror-Syaoran took their places in front of him, and began to kiss, lick, and fondle one another without hesitation. The real Syaoran was frozen in place, watching the false-him and the false-Sakura begin to play with each other.

"You...are evil," he whispered, as the mirror Syaoran began to lick his way up the mirror-Sakura's thighs, and the mirror-Sakura began to moan in pleasure. The two mirrors turned their eyes on him, and smiled as the mirror Syaoran began rubbing himself against Sakura's thighs. It and the real Syaoran moaned at the same time.

The real Sakura was standing at the door, creating herself a new pair of panties. She called out across the room, "And remember, Syaoran-kun...I control them with my mind--**everything** they do. Think of what you're missing now because you wouldn't _behave_." The mirror-Sakura aggressively pushed the mirror-Syaoran's head out from between her thighs and dove between his legs, taking him into her mouth.

Syaoran could no longer answer, and Sakura chuckled as she sealed the door with Lock. _Serves him right, _she thought, and then she sent directions to the mirror-Sakura to materialize clothes, then strip herself slowly in front of the mirror-Syaoran.

She heard her boyfriend groaning, and giggled. _Now I can have some peace._

Two periods later, one of her classmates, who reminded her of Naoko, ran into the classroom and breathlessly announced, "You guys know the abandoned classroom on the third floor? We heard moans coming from it! It's haunted!"

Some of the girls screeched in fear; others gasped in awe. Those who knew Sakura was afraid of ghosts were completely mystified when she began to laugh hard.

"Sorry," she said as she wiped tears of glee from her eyes. "A ghost moaning. So funny, don't you think?"

Meanwhile, somewhere else in the school, a certain occupied boy was planning his revenge on the beautiful and deceptive cherry blossom, licking his lips in anticipation. The phrase, "all's fair in love in war" were about to be taken to a new...and _very hot_...extreme.

**Coming next chapter: **Sakura and Syaoran fly to Hong Kong for Christmas, and it's Syaoran's turn to take his revenge. How will they keep their lust a secret from the fearsome Yelan Li?


	3. Chapter 3

Play With Me Chapter 3  
Delicious Diversions

After the bell rang at 3:00 pm, Sakura ran for the room in which she had locked Syaoran earlier. She'd taken care to leave him lunch and snacks, having Mirror deliver it through the door. Each time she had arrived, Syaoran had glared at her, and she had had to hide a shudder; the look promised serious punishment.

But if Syaoran's "punishment" involved as few clothes as possible then maybe it would be worth it.

She released Lock from the door, and came in to find Syaoran calmly sitting on the floor within the confines of Shield. He'd eaten the food, and wasn't glaring at her for once.

"Syaoran-kun?" she began tentatively, and to her surprise, he smiled.

"About time," he said as she called back Shield and handed him his dark blue school uniform, which she had found in her locker. But he didn't put it on; instead, he leaned over and planted a quick kiss on her lips. "Thanks, Sakura, sweet baby."

"I'm sorry," Sakura said, feeling guilty; had he been angrier, she would have had a few saucy answers for whatever he would throw at her. Instead he was being sweet and gentle, and she was relieved.

Which was exactly what Syaoran wanted from her: to lull her into a false sense of security. He had plans for her. "Don't be. I was misbehaving, after all," he said.

He stood up and stretched, making sure to pose for her. Sakura couldn't keep her eyes off him; though he wasn't hard anymore, he was still quite gorgeous. Syaoran made sure to stretch in such a way that she could see his muscles cord and bunch, and was rewarded when she went pink. _My girlfriend is so delicious, _he thought, amused.

She called back Twin, and Mirror, and she could have sworn Twin, who had posed as Syaoran, looked somewhat disappointed at having to stop making love to Mirror. Did those cards just enjoy themselves? She made a mental note not to mention it to Syaoran, fearing what he might do with that information.

Syaoran came over as soon as Twin and Mirror disappeared, and with a swift blast of wind, the door sealed itself again.

"Come here," he whispered, and Sakura happily floated into his arms for one of his heart-melting soul kisses. Sakura thrilled when Syaoran began and his tongue came into her mouth. Oh, how she loved kissing him!

And this time, he was sweet and tender; she'd been afraid he would be rabidly lustful after having been locked up for hours with Twin and Mirror making out and making love in front of him. Not that she really minded, but she wanted to take her time with him, after all. She was rewarded when he kept kissing her for several breathless minutes, their tongues dueling passionately, their hands gliding over each other's bodies, exploring.

When his hand finally slid under her school uniform's blouse, she didn't resist; it was after hours, and no one was likely to find them in there anyway. She had been waiting all day for this, ever since she had found out that he had infiltrated the school.

When Syaoran's tongue began to tease her earlobes and her neck, Sakura felt her knees give way at his tickling passion, and Syaoran caught her effortlessly. He slid her blouse off and quickly unclasped her bra; she slid her own skirt down, and Syaoran helped by simply tearing her panties off. There goes another one, she thought sadly, but when Syaoran began to tease her nipples with his oh-so-warm breath, she forgot about her underwear. Who cared when Syaoran was slowly beginning to arouse her? At least he hadn't burned it off… again.

As soon as Sakura was completely naked, Syaoran hoisted her onto his hips. This time, when he pinned her against the wall, Sakura slid her legs around his waist willingly, gasping when he ground himself into her. Syaoran was hard again, and Sakura could feel the heat creep up her body; this time, there was no barrier of cloth between them, and she could feel just how much he wanted her. And when he pulled back from kissing her to let her see him place his middle finger in her mouth to moisten it, she knew he was going to do something.

He did; he placed it between her legs, and began to lightly tease the area between her legs where her little rose was. Sakura gasped, then began to moan softly as Syaoran kissed her and continued to stroke between her legs gently.

Syaoran patiently waited until he heard Sakura gasp and felt her tense on his hips. She was on the verge of her own release, so he slowly pulled his finger away, knowing she would expect him to enter her now. When he thrust himself to rub between her thighs, he realized his cherry blossom was moist and oh-so-ready to make love; she was moaning and gasping, and thrusting her hips back at him. She was murmuring his name, and to Syaoran's delight, she groaned, "Make love to me now, Syaoran!"

He pressed himself at her entrance teasingly. "Sorry, I didn't hear you; what was that, Sakura?"

She had turned red, and whispered, "Please. Let's make love now, Syaoran..." She was pressing herself against him, and was kissing and licking his neck. Syaoran shuddered with pleasure, but used his considerable iron will to keep focused on his plan. After all, he knew the rewards would be very, very yummy.

He licked her earlobe as he slowly dipped in and out of her entrance without penetrating her. "I didn't hear you..." he sing-songed as he lifted her higher.

"Damn it, I want you! Stop teasing! Make love to me now, Syaoran!" Sakura almost screamed.

He stopped moving, and Sakura opened her eyes to see a wolfish grin on his face. "Oh, so now you want me?" He smirked. "But Sakura, we have to pack for tomorrow's flight, remember?"

"W... Hoee?" Sakura said in confusion as Syaoran gently set her on her feet, kissed her, and then began to put his clothes on. "What are you doing?"

"Exactly what you asked me to do earlier. Behaving." Syaoran smiled sweetly, picked up her clothes from where they were strewn across the floor, and handed them to her. "Come on, I'll walk you home. Aren't I such an obedient boyfriend? See, I'm behaving." And he handed her a list of items to pack for their trip.

Sakura could have sworn steam was pouring out of her ears. Of all the evil, wicked, nasty, horribly devious, delicious tortures he could devise, making her beg him to take her was just about the worst. He had pulled it off right under her nose.

"You're evil," she hissed as she put on her blouse and created (another) pair of panties to replace the ones he'd torn off.

"Just like my girlfriend." He smiled, as he put his arm around her waist. "Come on. Let's have snacks before I take you home."

"Syaoran," Sakura warned.

He kissed her before she could continue, and she decided to forgive him for the moment, surrendering to the kiss.

_I've got more in store for you, just wait,_ he thought, and smiled.

He was blissfully unaware that he wasn't the only one plotting.

* * *

Sakura sighed, relaxing at last. She didn't mind air travel, but takeoff always made her tense. "Finally. What are you going to do on the plane ride?" she asked Syaoran curiously, smiling slightly.

He shrugged. "I'll find a way to enjoy myself. I'm not really sure at the moment."

Was he implying something? No. He seemed indifferent. Sakura replied, "Well, I intend to try falling asleep. I am _exhausted._"

"Oh? Now, why might that be?" Syaoran said, grinning at her. "Didn't get to sleep last night? Too…frustrated?"

She blushed, and said sharply, "Quiet. I'm not listening. In fact, I'm getting out my mp3 player. Alright? Alright." With that she swiftly shoved on a pair of headphones and closed her eyes, pressing the play button. That she closed her eyes was unfortunate, as she missed the smile Syaoran gave her and the evil glint in his eyes.

A few minutes into the ride, she thought she felt something on her arm. Something very light, soft, dancing over her skin, creating tingling spots that slowly faded. She frowned, wondering. But when the sensation disappeared altogether, she shrugged it off as her imagination, and continued to try drifting to sleep with the music in her ears.

She would not get the chance.

Her eyes flew open and she squeaked slightly. Sakura glanced in Syaoran's direction. He appeared to be asleep. She was puzzled. But didn't he just kiss her neck? And now she felt her headphones slipping backwards a little bit.

"No, I'm just a figment of your imagination, my flower," she heard Syaoran whisper as he laughed quietly. It was only just audible over the music, but it was enough to make her glare in his direction.

She closed her eyes again. _I don't suppose you found another handy little Li spell? What's this one? An illusion that fools even me?_

"I'm sure you could break it if you really tried, but you wouldn't dare to break it and let everybody see what I'm up to. Not when I'm doing this." After finishing the sentence, he laid another kiss on her neck, making it last a long time and leaving what she knew would be a large purple lip-shaped bruise. Her flush spread over her face and neck.

_We're on a commercial plane. In the business class, to boot. Is this really the best time?_

"Of course it isn't, but revenge is half as sweet as you are, and that's saying something."

_Flattery will not get you anywhere. Oh, if I could just…_

She couldn't just, not when her thoughts were trailing away and melting into complete bliss. He was slowly creeping up her neck with kisses. Now he kissed the spot right between her head and neck, a particularly favorite spot of hers. He knew this; she knew this. She gathered her thoughts long enough to call out the Silent card, allowing her to groan without disturbing anybody.

"Smart." His voice, with just that one word, made her dizzy with longing passion. She regretted telling Touya off earlier before they had left. Sakura had told her brother not that Syaoran wouldn't touch her as she usually said but rather that he was allowed to touch her where he pleased. It seemed that her little wolf had taken the comment to heart.

Sakura had chosen that day to wear a white tank top with a warm jacket, neither of them with particularly high necklines. They were only just high enough to be decent. This gave him a perfect opening to slide one finger across her chest, from one shoulder to the other, brushing the top of her breasts.

And when his tongue moved into the same area, she shuddered in delight.

"Stop! Please?" she said. Silent removed the sound, making it seem as though she only mouthed it. Still, apparently Syaoran got the idea.

"For now, since you asked so nicely." But he let himself be visible to her only long enough for her to see him lick his lips suggestively, as if he had her nipple between them.

She muttered a curse under her breath. Thanking Silent, she removed it from its task of keeping her quiet. A look at Syaoran told her that he was stirring, or rather, that he had taken the place of his sleeping illusory self and was now "waking up."

"Sorry. I must have nodded off," Syaoran said apologetically. She might have believed him. He was a good actor, but she knew better, and her returning glare proved it.

Adjusting her headphones, she closed her eyes again, and tried to drift to sleep once more.

_We haven't done it in the air yet, have we? _Syaoran mentally mused, using magic to make sure she heard the thought.

_As much as I'd love to discuss the possibilities, I really need some sleep right now,_ she replied with exasperation.

_No, you don't. I really do like that idea. We could use Windy, or float in a bubble beyond view, perhaps? Maybe it would be fun to try it with Fly… Intercourse with wings would be an interesting new twist._

_Let me sleep!_

_You can't even sleep on an airplane, anyway._

_But I can try. Can't I just rest without you being so…_

_Sexy?_

Steam was nearly pouring out of her ears, and she thought before she could change her mind about her reply. _Fuck you!_

_Yes, please. _

Before she could make a quick retort, somebody tapped her lightly. She opened her eyes to a flight attendant with a cart full of beverages.

"Miss, would you like a drink?"

Flushed, she nodded. "Water, please."

"And you, sir?" the attendant asked Syaoran, who appeared to be looking out the window.

"Same for me."

The woman seemed a little put off by his uncaring tone. Nonetheless she poured some water for Sakura, with ice, and placed it on Sakura's tray.

She poured out water for Syaoran, who reached across Sakura's seat to grab it. His arm brushed her breasts lightly on the way. Her expression was odd, swooning and fuming simultaneously.

"Thank you," he said sharply to the attendant, who scowled. Sakura gave her an apologetic smile and a shrug, as if to say she was sorry for his actions.

"He's not fond of strangers," confided Sakura.

"I'll bet he's fond of you," the attendant replied, smiling. She moved on, leaving Sakura to blush.

Turning her head to Syaoran, she discovered that he had donned a delicious smirk.

I really shouldn't have gotten that ice water, she thought to herself. She hated (or loved?) this little trip already.

Just as predicted, he yawned and then seemed to fall asleep, but she knew now that it was an illusion. Also just as predicted, she soon heard him say, "Ice water, huh?"

She shivered, feeling the smooth surface of an ice cube sliding slowly, so slowly, in the same area that he had stroked earlier.

"Does that feel good?"

She shook her head.

"Does this?"

He took the ice cube from her skin, replacing it with something equally wet, but far warmer. His tongue slid, following the pattern of cold water, covering it. His tongue was burning in comparison to the chill from the ice. Heat was building up in her body yet again.

"Syaoran," she groaned quietly. "Hoe…"

He continued to lick her tantalizingly. Meanwhile, two of his fingers walked down from her neck to her chest, eventually reaching her bra. This time he decided not to burn it off. Instead, he made it disappear with a simple touch, using the other hand to muffle her little squeak, and still licking her.

Syaoran stopped licking her and took his hands off. "Are you enjoying yourself, my Sakura?" His fingers circled her nipples, and despite her wishes, they hardened under his touch. Sakura bit her lip, nearly drawing blood as she tried not to scream; she'd forgotten to cast Silent.

Sakura sighed, breathing deeply to control herself, and did not reply.

"I am. The temptation to show you how much is hard to resist," he said huskily. Then his tongue was taking the path his fingers had taken. She fought down the urge to grab him and haul him into one of the toilets to just tear his clothes off and love him.

It was extremely difficult, especially when even his _voice_ was sexy. It was driving her nuts; Sakura knew she was already very much aroused and didn't need him adding to it. Besides, the two businesswomen in the neighboring seats were already staring at her curiously.

Finally, she found her voice. "Syaoran, if you continue this, I'll be forced to use the Little card."

"What? Why?" Then her meaning dawned on him, and he fell silent. To her right, Sakura opened her eyes to see that the Syaoran illusion had become the real Syaoran, and was "waking up" with a surprisingly pale face. And, to her amusement, his hands were folded protectively over his crotch. He stretched, yawning, and then glared at her. "Fine, I'll leave you alone for the rest of the trip. Happy?"

Her innocent grin looked, to him, anything but. "Delighted. You're forgiven, as long as you stop." Sakura kissed him on the nose, winked, and tried to fall asleep to her music again, though her face was still quite red.

Syaoran felt slightly guilty when she relaxed. She was so kind to him, even after all the torture he'd put her through in the past twenty-four hours. With a sigh, he murmured a spell for the two of them under his breath. Before they both drifted into magic-induced sleep, he grasped her hand, connecting her soft fingers with his, and smiled when she squeezed back.

The rest of the plane ride was filled with peaceful dreams.

* * *

Authors' note: The ECRS team would like to know if you want lemonade. Vote at the poll on our profile!

Next chapter: Syaoran begins to think that a nice family dinner with his all-seeing mother wasn't a good idea after all, particularly when Sakura happens to be out for revenge. And he thought it was hard to make out with Touya around?


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**Previously: **_Syaoran gets back at Sakura for locking him into an empty classroom by making her beg, and playfully torments her on the flight to Hong Kong._

* * *

Syaoran woke up first, just minutes before they landed in Hong Kong, and saw that Sakura was sleeping on his shoulder. He raised a hand to stroke her lovely little face, and she murmured softly. His heart swelled; how he loved this girl! She was the only one for him, and she was delightful, thoughtful, mischievous, cheerful, sweet...and sexy...and as the Card Mistress she was even more wonderful.

He kissed her forehead. "Wake up, cherry blossom," he said. "We're going to land soon."

Sakura protested and snuggled into his chest. Syaoran held her gently, pondering, until a wicked way to wake her up occurred to him. Since they were covered by blankets, he slid his hand under the waistband of her pants, and began to tease her down there.

"Wake up or I won't stop," he whispered in her ear.

_Oh, that feels so good, _Sakura thought. She was waking up by his teasing, and liked it. Syaoran had somehow always known how to touch her there; though neither of them had had any experience before they had become a couple, they had somehow known their way around each other's body. He could vary his touches from feather-light to hard in tune with what she wanted—that was the other miracle, that they always knew how to please one another…and boy, did Syaoran ever know how! Sakura moaned softly into his ear, and Syaoran began to decrease the pace of his stroking of her to a very light, barely-there touch which he knew would frustrate her because—judging from how moist she already was—she wanted to reach her release already.

He was rewarded when her eyes flew open. "Syaoran!" she hissed.

"Good, you're awake. We're landing soon," he grinned.

"You are **evil**. You promised to keep your hands off me until we landed!" Sakura scolded softly. Her face was slightly pink.

"You wouldn't wake up. Had to resort to drastic measures," Syaoran shrugged. Then with a glint in his fabulous amber eyes, he raised his finger to his lips—the one that had been teasing Sakura's rose earlier—and openly licked off her moisture in front of her.

Sakura turned beet red. The women across the aisle were staring. Sakura heard one of them mutter, "Teenagers."

The other giggled, and whispered—but loud enough for Sakura to hear—"Wouldn't you want your husband to still be like that at his age?"

Both women laughed, then the woman being addressed whispered back, "My husband is balding. If someone younger were to take his place..." and eyed Syaoran. "Someone who looks like **him**!"

Irritated that they were eyeing her boyfriend—no, make that her **hot** secret fiance—**that** way, Sakura turned to Syaoran and began to kiss him.

"What..." he began, but then Syaoran had to kiss her back. Sakura aggressively thrust her tongue into Syaoran's mouth, and he willingly accepted it, sending his own back to duel with hers. Somewhere in the small corner of his mind not preoccupied with kissing, Syaoran thought that he would never tire of her kisses. It simply had to be impossible, when even long after their first kiss when they were twelve and newly a couple, the feeling of her lips on hers still gave him the same fizzing on-top-of-the-world feeling. And of course, he would never tire of the absolute fireworks he got from the _other_ fun they had.

When she pulled away, Syaoran said in her mind, _you should know better than to tease me that way, you know. _He placed his hands behind hishead in that insouciant gesture which he knew she loved.

_Those women were talking about bedding you! _Sakura thought back angrily. _Gross!_

To her surprise, Syaoran began to chuckle. _Like I'd be interested when I have __**you**__? _He laced his fingers through hers, and kissed her delicate chin. _I could kiss any part of you and it would always be a pleasure, _he added.

_Syaoran, _she warned when he began to kiss downwards towards her neck, and the two women goggled.

_What, don't want me to demonstrate my affection in front of those women? _Syaoran teased. _Don't want to show them how much your fiance adores you?_

Sakura's control cracked and she began to giggle. Syaoran hugged her. "Love you," he said softly.

"I love you too, you..." Sakura said, then added in her mind, _evil horny sexy hot boy._

_And don't forget irresistible,_ he thought back, grinning. The pair of ladies watching them sighed.

When the plane landed, Syaoran carried their bags despite Sakura's protests. "Stop being so macho, Syaoran!"

"I really hope you don't mean that," he quipped, smirking at her.

Sakura surprised him by retorting, "You're right, I don't," and smirking right back. He scolded himself mentally, knowing his face had turned completely red at her remark.

They cleared customs without any problems thanks to Syaoran's family name, and went straight to the limousine where Wei was waiting.

"Syaoran-sama, Sakura-sama, welcome to Hong Kong," he greeted them. Age had been kind to him; he was still sprightly.

"Hi, Wei-san!" Sakura replied cheerfully. She'd always liked the old man, and the feeling was mutual.

Once the two lovers got into the back seat, Wei smiled at them mischievously, and pressed the button to raise the soundproof divider between him and them.

"Wei?" Syaoran asked. "What..."

"I need to concentrate on driving," Wei smiled. "Why don't you two...get comfortable?" were his last words as the divider slid shut.

"Hoee, did he just say what I think he did?" Sakura goggled.

"Not complaining," Syaoran grinned, and when he leaned in to kiss Sakura, she didn't protest. The ride to Syaoran's house was too short for the two lovers in the back seat.

"I didn't even get to touch you," Syaoran groaned when the limo slid to a halt.

"Me neither," Sakura gasped. They pulled apart reluctantly, and Syaoran helped her out of the limousine.

At the Li mansion, Syaoran's mother Yelan and his sisters were waiting at the door. After the usual amount of squeeing over how handsome Syaoran had grown and how pretty and cute Sakura was, they were allowed to bring their bags into the mansion.

Syaoran was somewhat uncomfortable; his mother was giving him a penetrating look.

"Mother? Is there a problem?"

Yelan concealed a smile. She could see the flush on their cheeks, and how swollen their lips both were. Syaoran was acting like a lover with Sakura—protective and almost possessive—which meant they had finally consummated their six-year-old relationship. If that was so—and she knew her son well—then they were probably secretly engaged.

And she decided she would have fun with them. After all, her daughters had grown up long ago, and it had been a long time since she'd last had the opportunity to mess with her children a little. Messing with her magical son would be a pleasure.

"It is good to see you, my son, you and your beautiful Sakura. I trust nothing is amiss in your relationship?" she said.

_Why would there be?_ Syaoran wondered. Instead he said, "We're fine, Mother. I'll go see if she's comfortable in her room."

"Do that," Yelan said, as she glided out the door. "Dinner is at seven. You two can…rest in the meantime."

Had Syaoran known what his mother, sisters – and, remotely, Tomoyo—had planned, he would have been a lot less reckless.

* * *

Syaoran sat next to his beautiful fiancée—not that anyone knew it—at dinner time in the large Li Mansion in the hills of Hong Kong. He knew he'd have to tell his mother the truth about their relationship when they graduated from high school, an event just a few months away. Luckily he'd kept his grades up, and was going to finish either valedictorian or salutatorian. Sakura's grades were good too, and they were just waiting for their acceptance letters; they'd applied to the same universities, and he was looking forward to sharing a home with her once that happened.

His mother shot him suspicious looks, and he kept his face carefully blank; she'd nearly caught Sakura fondling him in the garden earlier, and Sakura was looking satisfied.

Syaoran had been forced to turn invisible to hide his erection, and he'd scrambled for the house because he knew his mother knew that spell.

Now, at dinner, he was finally relaxed (or as relaxed as he could be around his family) and had no trouble listening to Sakura's soft voice inform his mother of recent events in Japan, while making a few of his own comments between bites.

But when he felt a hand on his thigh, right where his shorts ended, his amber eyes flew open wide. Sakura was quietly listening to his mother, her hands seemingly primly folded in her lap, as her left hand moved into his shorts. When she pushed aside the waistband and slid her hand in to fondle him, Syaoran almost choked on his food.

_I'm just continuing where we left off. Plus, I still owe you for making me beg that last time,_ Sakura's voice sounded in his head. Syaoran almost groaned; he should have known that her calmness was a front, but he'd been so happy just being with her that he'd been lulled into a false sense of security.

"Do you need water?" Sakura offered him her water glass, and Yelan asked, "Are you all right, Syaoran?" Just then, Sakura found his hardness and began to stroke it with quick feather-light touches.

He suddenly felt his face flame red. "Spicy..." he gasped out, indicating the General's Chicken dish.

"Funny, I could have sworn I asked Wei not to add curry powder to it," Yelan looked over her shoulder back at the kitchen, and Syaoran bit his lip, barely stopping a moan from escaping his lips as Sakura suddenly squeezed hard on him.

Syaoran bent his head down to his food, pretending to push it around when he was wildly aroused. His innocent-looking Sakura was carefully not looking at him, but she continued to stroke him. Up and down, her hand moved, and he had to admire her when she continued eating her hofan with a fork in the other hand. She kept switching between fast and slow, light and hard, driving him crazy with anticipation. But she kept eating and listening, not even slightly responding. Sakura's willpower was scaring him.

He, on the other hand, had gone sweaty. It was taking all of his considerable self-control to keep from screaming and pinning Sakura down under him and taking her right there, right now, on the table, in front of his mother... He hardened even more at the thought. Sakura's self-control was spectacular; _she must have been planning this even on the plane, _he realized admiringly.

And when she turned to him and smiled, he knew where he was going to be later that night when everyone else was in bed. Oh gods, the thought of bedding Sakura in his own home…But now...his mother was talking about how he and Sakura should be thinking about college.

So he almost yelped when Sakura continued to eat, with both hands on the table, yet the stroking of him continued. And he nearly came right then and there when he someone pulled down the front of his shorts and he felt a mouth on his hardness. Sakura's hot breath warmed him, and he nearly bit his lip when she took him into her mouth.

He looked at the Sakura next to him and realized it was Mirror. Ah. She'd probably used Time to make the switch, and he'd been so distracted he'd never even noticed she'd used magic. He prayed his mother wouldn't notice the change… That would be bad. Not that this wasn't bad enough already. Oh, why did he ever dare to humiliate her in class? This was so many times worse – he was being tortured right in front of his _mother_ of all people. She was crazy!

No, she was so sensual, so sexy…so…_thank God I'm marrying her_, was all he could think of.

Sakura smiled; payback was so sweet. He tasted wonderful, and she'd been so frustrated when they had been interrupted in the garden. She moved her lips gently up and down him, and she could see his thigh muscles tense. Involuntarily, Syaoran moved his hips up and down, thrusting himself into her mouth, stopping only when his mother asked if he was feeling all right.

Syaoran nodded; he'd wiped away the beads of sweat on his forehead, but they kept coming, and he knew his lower lip was going to bleed soon, what with the immense pleasure Sakura was giving him making him bite down hard on it to keep from crying out loud.

When he reached his orgasm, he gasped softly.

"You agree, Syaoran?" Yelan asked curiously.

She'd been talking about something and for the life of him, Syaoran could not figure out what it was.

He couldn't breathe, so Sakura (who had now taken Mirror's place; again he hadn't noticed) said innocently, "I think he's just surprised." Damned if she was going to tell him that Yelan Li had just suggested that they think of getting engaged before going off to college. She touched the ring she wore around her neck on a long gold chain, and smiled; _your son beat you to it_, she thought giddily.

"Yeah," he said weakly. "Yeah, I sure am." He felt Sakura wipe him off with her dinner napkin, pulling his shorts up to cover him again, and she slid her hand away from him.

"I'll get you later," he whispered fiercely.

"I'm sure you will," she said serenely. "Sweet dumplings?"

Yelan smiled. This was going to be one fun Christmas. She wasn't sure what Sakura had just done to Syaoran but from the mutinous look on her only son's handsome face, he was clearly planning payback for the girl whom Yelan suspected was already his fiance, secretly.

Whoever said you couldn't be naughty around this time of the year was clearly wrong.

* * *

Sakura woke up to find Syaoran in her bed. She giggled. "Did you like dinner?"

"Very funny sweetheart," he growled into her ear as his hand strayed between her legs, only to find she was naked under the sheets. Somehow, he wasn't really surprised.

"I knew you'd come to punish me," she said softly. "So, I locked the door."

"Damned right," and he swiftly tied her hands with the silk scarves to the headboard. She gasped, "Syaoran? What...Oh God!" Because he began to rub his hardness against her rose. He covered her mouth with his, and whispered, "You like that, baby?"

"Oh God..." was all she could say. "You came prepared?"

"Shut up. Want me?"

"Yes, Syaoran," she breathed. "And don't you dare _**not**_ make love to me this time!" she snarled.

Syaoran chuckled. "I won't stop this time 'cause I want you. Ah poor baby," he whispered huskily, and he proceeded to lick and suck her breasts.

She squirmed under him, hissing, "Let me loose...Syaoran, baby, please, I want you too!"

He laughed to see her in such a state. "Oh no, sexy cherry blossom. Never," and he pleasured himself, rubbing himself between her thighs, waiting for her to tense, and when she arched into him and went into her orgasm, he let himself go and shot over her stomach.

Sakura groaned. "No fair," she complained, struggling against the scarves.

"Like what you did at dinner was fair?" he chuckled as he bent down to lick at her little rose. She tensed, and arched. "Syaoran!" she gasped. He laughed, then began to flutter his tongue, causing her to gasp. "Stop, Syaoran, please! I... Syaoran!" She was moaning and thrashing, and Syaoran inserted his tongue into her wetness, feeling triumphant when she screamed his name in pleasure and came again. He licked everything he could, deliberately slow, sordidly enjoying himself.

"Want me, Sakura?" he asked playfully as he slid up to kiss her gently, letting her taste herself on his tongue.

"Oh yes, Syaoran," she whimpered. She no longer struggled against the scarves, instead just focusing on kissing her love and taking pleasure in him.

"Tell me what you want," he said as he rubbed himself against her.

"I..." and he could almost feel his beloved blushing. "Syaoran, please..."

"Please what?" he asked as he placed himself at her entrance, sliding in a tiny portion of himself.

"...Make love to me, please," she gasped.

"Like this?" And he teasingly slid another half an inch of himself in. She gasped.

"Yes...oh god yes..."

Syaoran bent down to kiss the girl he absolutely loved, fiercely and possessively, as he tilted her hips so that he could enter her.

"Sakura," he whispered. "Sakura, Sakura, my Sakura. I'm here."

"Now, Syaoran!" Sakura panted.

Just as he was about to thrust into her, there was a knock on the door. "Sakura? Are you all right? Is Syaoran in there with you?" It was Yelan, and Syaoran immediately knew he'd made a mistake when he'd made her scream. He pulled out of her quickly, and

placed a hand over her mouth, shaking his head. Sakura didn't answer; her door was locked, and Syaoran had come in through the window.

"Sakura?" Yelan asked again.

Finally, Yelan left, her footsteps heading for Syaoran's room. With a muffled "Shit!" which made Sakura giggle, Syaoran grabbed his clothes and with a quick kiss on Sakura's lips, he fled for his bedroom through the window.

Outside, four sisters were giggling madly, and one whispered to Yelan, "Mom, you are _**so**_ evil."

"Just teasing them," was the serene reply, and all four girls began to giggle even harder.

"I bet he breaks within a day," the eldest, Fuutie, giggled.

"I believe in him. He'll hold out," the youngest, Shiefa, declared.

"Three days, counting from tomorrow," another said.

"One week, a hundred dollars," Yelan added her voice and money to the pool.

Five women giggled, and handed money over for their bets as to when Syaoran would give up and take Sakura away from the house for private time. It wasn't the bet—it was how they were going to torture the Li heir that gave them immense pleasure and amusement.

Syaoran, alone in his room and naked under she sheets, dreamt of Sakura and the delicious ways in which they would share each other when they got the chance.

Sakura, alone in her room and naked under the sheets, cried, "Hoee!" Syaoran had left her tied to the bed in his haste to get out.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** _The Christmas "festivities" continue for our favorite couple! It's time to dress up the mansion in Christmas style, and Sakura is forced to admit that Syaoran has a knack for finding some rather interesting uses for the decorations._

**And a note from "Tomoyo" and "Mei Ling": Not much screaming for a lemon yet, ne? .**


	5. Chapter 5

**Play With Me**

**Chapter 5: Curses, Foiled Again!**

Previously: Syaoran and Sakura are eagerly attempting to make love when no less than his mother interrupts them…resulting in Syaoran forgetting something VERY important!

Authors' Notes: New poll up, and sorry, we only remembered now to allow anonymous reviews... Whoops. Also, we forgot the disclaimer: We don't own Syaoran and Sakura. We only own the perverted stuff in here! Enjoy reading!

* * *

Syaoran woke up in a _**very**_ good mood. He'd managed to satisfy himself before turning in, thinking of his beautiful cherry blossom in the next room. Life was good: they were getting married, he knew how to make her happy, and they were together for Christmas. What more could a guy ask for?

Sakura woke up annoyed. _**He left me tied to the damned bed! **_Cursing, she recalled how she was forced to perform several delicate maneuvers with Sword the previous night to cut herself free. Given how pretty the scarves were, she was irresistibly reminded of Tomoyo, who would've considered them a waste of lovely accessories. She stretched, then sighed; she'd dreamt of Syaoran making her begging school several days ago, and she frowned at the memory.

Why oh why did his mother _**have**_ to knock at the precise moment when they were about to make love?

Both of them got bathed and dressed for the day ahead, one with a smile on his lips, the other with steam in her ears. Oh he was going to pay for what he did.

They ran into each other at the large foyer of the Li mansion.

"Good morning, Sakura," Syaoran said, smiling as he turned her around for a sweet kiss.

He missed. At the last second she turned her head, and his lips landed on her cheek instead. He stepped back in confusion.

"Syaoran-kun, did you forget something yesterday?" she asked all too sweetly. "Something rather important?"

"I... I did?" He replied, stumped. He racked his brains quickly. "Oh, those scarves belong to my mom. It's OK to leave them with you. Liked them?" he asked.

Sakura kept her smile intact although Syaoran could tell she was gritting her teeth. She teasingly stood on tiptoe to whisper in his ear, "Perhaps you left a certain _**fiancee**_ of yours tied to her bed. Did you forget that?"

The blood drained out of Syaoran's face when he realized what he'd done. "Oh! Sakura, I'm _**so**_ sorry!" he said, gulping. "Please! I really just forgot, I was in a rush.."

"No kidding?" Sakura asked dryly.

"Well, I was frantic, I mean, part of me was in you, and I had to…I mean we were so ready to…and then Mom… You did get out, didn't you?"

"The Sword card, if you were wondering. But I don't know, Syaoran-kun... I'm not sure if I should forgive you or not."

Syaoran's face paled. Sakura could come up with some very inventive revenge; that he knew well. "What can I do for you to forgive me?"

Pretending to consider it, Sakura tapped her finger against her chin in thought. "Well... I suppose I'll be easy on you this time, in the spirit of Christmas. How about a kiss?"

He didn't need another word; he just swooped in and claimed her lips, gladly expressing his thanks in a way he knew would work quite well. Syaoran was rewarded when Sakura sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

And when his tongue glided gently into her mouth, they both sighed. One of Syaoran's hands was on Sakura's soft nape; the other began to wander down her back. He gently squeezed her pert rear, as she pressed her breasts into his chest; he liked that. He deepened the kiss and was about to raise her skirt and slide his hand between her legs when he remembered where they were and lowered it. Good thing, because he heard his sisters stampeding towards them.

"Aww! We caught little brother and his girlfriend making out!" squealed a voice. Sakura and Syaoran broke off immediately to give surprisingly similar glares to the four sisters watching them.

"Sakura-chan, did you sleep well last night? I hope so!"

"Yeah, we heard you **moaning** in your sleep!"

Sakura groaned, "Hoe... Yes. I had a bad dream." Actually, her nightmare had been much like a certain time in a certain empty classroom in a certain Catholic school on a certain last day before Christmas break... Funny how Syaoran could torture her even in her dreams. "But it's okay, I slept fine afterward."

"Oh."

Sakura and Syaoran had no idea why the four of them suddenly seemed disappointed.

"Ne, ne, Syao-kikun," Fuutie asked, and grinned when her brother winced at the childish nickname.

"What now?" he asked crossly.

"Early in the morning and you're cranky? Bet you had a ... HARD ... night, ne, Syao-syao?"

Syaoran gritted his teeth. They were making fun of him again but he wasn't sure how.

"I bet you were dreaming of Syao-kun, ne, Sakura-chan?" Feimei asked.

"Eh," Sakura grinned. "Yeah, I did."

"Was it a good dream?" Shiefa butted in.

"Was Syao hot in it?" Fanren asked.

"Hoee?" _This is their brother they're talking about!_ Sakura thought at Syaoran.

_They're __**always**__ like that. Sorry, _he thought back.

"So. How does Syao FEEL to you, Sakura-chan?" Shiefa asked. "Does he NEED anything from you?"

"HARD...question," Feimei shrieked with laughter, and three elbows jabbed into her side to shut her up.

"We're going now," Syaoran said, as he took Sakura's elbow and guided her to the dining room.

"Don't get too frustrated, Syao-kun!" Fuutie yelled. "At least not until the day after Christmas!" When three sets of dark eyes glared at her, she serenely responded, "I bet on three days, remember?" The other young women sighed. They wanted to win the bet too.

"I have a feeling they are frustrated enough to try again tonight," came Yelan's modulated voice. She wore an uncharacteristic grin.

Fanren sniggered. "Our turn to bother them!"

* * *

In the dining room, Syaoran pulled out a chair and seated Sakura on it. He looked at her, pert and pretty in a lemon-yellow shirt and a floaty white skirt. He thought of how they had been interrupted the night before, and decided to peel a banana for her. Then he dropped two large, juicy tomatoes on her plate and placed the banana right between them.

"Hoee, Syaoran-kun, tomatoes and bananas don't go together well," Sakura said. "I don't like eating them together."

"Maybe not. But _**my **_banana certainly is larger," he bragged playfully.

Sakura looked at his plate, then suddenly blushed. "Syaoran-kun!" She swatted his arm.

He shrugged and piled some bacon on his plate. "What?"

"You...you...oh," was all Sakura could say. She was speechless, her face turning very red.

In response, he picked up a candy cane from the candy tray on the table, unwrapped it, and then invited her to take a taste of it.

Blushing, she replied, "I'm fine, thanks."

"Your loss." He began to lick at the candy cane slowly, his tongue gliding up, down, and up again in a slow rhythm. He made moans of delight, torturing her.

"Uh..."

"Not under the table, though," he said softly as he leaned towards her, and swiftly licked her cheek.

"Syao..." Sakura was getting annoyed. Did he have to rub it in that they weren't able to finish what they started the night before?

And as though in response, she felt a gentle breeze under her skirt, forcefully pushing upwards. She gasped when Syaoran suddenly lifted her up, swept the dishes aside, and laid Sakura down on the table.

"What are you doing?" she whispered. Syaoran, ready, seized her lips in his as he gestured to shut the door with his magic. "Sakura," he whispered as he traveled with kisses down towards her breasts. "I'm sorry I left you tied up...so I'll make it up to you now..." And his hand slid under her skirt as he kissed her, his tongue entering her mouth eagerly. She made to reciprocate, reaching down to fondle his hardness, and he made a sound of impatience and pulled himself off her lips.

"No, my cherry. No. This is about you," he said before he carefully peeled her panties off. "See, I didn't rip them this time," he said with a cheeky grin.

"Oh my god, Syaoran, no... Hoeee... Oooh..." Sakura felt his lips on her little rose, and gasped. Something sticky and cool suddenly poured over her intimate place, and she almost shrieked when Syaoran gently licked the liquid off her. "Mmm. You always taste so good," he said softly.

He slid up to swiftly cover her lips with his. "We're going to play with our food, Sakura-baby," he said against her lips as his finger began to tease and tantalize her down there...it was so delicious...he pulled her shirt and bra down so that he could suck on one rosy nipple. Sakura threw her head back and moaned when Syaoran slid his finger inside her and began to move it in and out.

He abruptly pulled away, slid between her legs again, and proceeded to lick the rest of the syrup off her. Sakura kicked out and screamed before he could stop her, what he was doing was driving her insane.

Sakura remembered suddenly to cast Lock on the door and Silence on herself. Once she knew the spell was good, she proceeded to scream and moan as loudly as she liked...which was quite loud given how Syaoran was fluttering his tongue and licking her up and down...it was so sweet, so good, so...And she screamed "Syaoraaaan!" as she reached a hard, back-arching orgasm.

Syaoran smiled. "Are you ready?"

"Oh, God, Syaoran, yes, please! Do it! Now!" she demanded, panting. Her emerald eyes were burning with love and lust. Syaoran positioned himself between her thighs—she'd always liked to start with him on top—and closed his eyes as he took his hardness and prepared to slide into the only girl he loved.

Then he heard it in a brief moment of silence - somebody was knocking on the door.

"Not again!" Syaoran groaned. Sakura cursed under her breath, making Syaoran momentarily look at her in surprise. "What do we do?" he asked.

"Leave," she muttered, officially pissed off. "Move card!"

Instantly the two of them were in her bedroom, as well as their discarded clothes. She stomped her foot on the ground lightly.

"When can we finally make love without being interrupted!" she muttered, annoyed. "Lock, Silent, your job is done."

"You think you're annoyed? I didn't even get to my share of the fun," Syaoran said, also scowling as he pulled on his clothes. Sakura giggled when he had a little trouble pulling his pants on; he was still large and hard. Then she remembered something and glared at him. "You said it was my turn anyway. Why do we keep getting interrupted, though? It's enough to drive me insane! It's like...does your family have radar or something?"

"Well, no doubt they're wondering what happened to us," Syaoran replied. "Let's go down before they wonder when we had the time to sneak away."

Meanwhile, down in the kitchen, Wei entered to discover that somebody had made a mess. There was liquid all over the table.

"Really, I didn't realize it was so hard to pour a drink for breakfast," grumbled the old servant. He went to get some towels to clean it up.

And when he bent down to mop up the floor, he raised an eyebrow, then laughed when he saw what he'd picked up. It was a lacy pair of pink panties.

A tiny camera blinked in one corner, unnoticed by Wei. Several thousand miles away, someone laughed an evil laugh that began with, "Oh, ho ho ho!" and she trilled, "Honey, you definitely want to see **this** video!"

* * *

Shiefa looked rather puzzled when Syaoran and Sakura came back. "Wait, weren't you two just in the - oh, forget it."

Sakura smiled sheepishly and said, "Merry Christmas Eve! What are we doing today, anyway?"

"Decorating!" the four sisters cheered happily. Sakura cheered as well, leaving Syaoran to sigh, resigned to his fate of forever living around hyperactive females.

"So, do we have Christmas decorations?"

"Help me bring them in right now," Yelan said from the now-open doorway, carrying a large box in her hands. "Everybody grab a box!"

Sakura skipped off to do as she was bid, with Syaoran coolly walking behind, a wry smile on his face. Sakura took a box and quickly moved it aside, then opened it up.

"Look! Wreaths, Christmas lights, candy canes... Mistletoe," she added with a small blush and a wink in Syaoran's direction. "Hoee?"

He wasn't there. But he quickly came back with a paper crown festooned with...mistletoe.

"So not original, Syaoran-kun," she giggled as he took her into his arms.

"So?" And when he kissed her, Sakura thought in his mind, _tonight, Syaoran, I want you!_

_Be patient; I want you just as bad!_ Syaoran thought back, and turned them away from his sisters. As proof, he guided Sakura's hand to his hardness, which she could feel through his jeans.

"Oh my..." was all Sakura could say.

More proof of Syaoran's frustration came in the form of suggestively decorated wreaths (Sakura choked when he gave her a wreath with candy canes placed through it), furtive gropes, and once, to her shock, Syaoran pretending to thrust himself into one of the big Christmas décor balls. When they decorated the tree with beautiful ornaments, he kept hanging the little sphere-shaped ornaments in hinting ways on the tree. He kept making every single thing he touched into a work of sexual art.

Unbeknownst to him, his sisters and mother had noticed, and were hiding smiles behind their hands.

"Boy, is he ever frustrated," Feimei snickered.

"He has to hold out until tomorrow!" Fuutie mock-wailed. "Or I lose!"

Back where Syaoran was licking a sugared red gumdrop suggestively, Sakura was chiding him. _Syaoran! Calm down! s_he thought.

_Can't, my cherry. I want you so bad..._And this time, when he described in her mind exactly what he wanted to do to her, Sakura responded. _**Oh yeah? I want to**_...And Sakura threw Syaoran a challenging look, and tossed something in his direction. "Catch!"

He caught the lacy item she threw at him, and instantly regretted it when one sister asked, "What have you got, Syao-kikun?"

It was Sakura's panties—a fresh pair, since she had no idea where the one she'd worn that morning was.

_**I am way too old to blush this way!**_ But blush Syaoran did, anyway, and Sakura smirked. She gasped, though, when he held the little lacy item to his face and pretended to kiss it.

_Save it for later,_ she said in her mind, sounding absolutely devilish.

And all he could do was flush and glare at his devious and sexy fiancee.

* * *

Later, once the tree was decorated and the décor was in place, Syaoran's four sisters drifted out of the large drawing room. With a regal "good night," Syaoran's mother left as well.

The instant Yelan was upstairs, the door slammed shut. Sakura and Syaoran turned to each other, surprised; they'd both cast Wind and Lock spells at the same time. No interruptions.

"Never mind," Sakura said, and seized Syaoran's lips with her own. He grabbed her around the waist, and when he peeled her shirt off, she quickly tore his own shirt off. Kissing hungrily, they divested each other of their remaining clothing, and both of them sighed when the other's nakedness came into view. Syaoran looked at her—god he would never tire of looking at her—and began to kiss her. Hard. He explored her mouth thoroughly, meaning to enjoy everything he possibly could.

"About time," Sakura said, as she dropped to her knees. She was about to take Syaoran's hardness in her mouth when he used magic to wind a string of Christmas lights around her body.

"Nope. My turn," and he gently took her small breasts in his hands as he pushed her prone on the thick carpeting. "I want you so much!" he groaned as he proceeded to tease and lick her nipples. "Do you like that?"

Sakura was too excited to say anything for a few moments, but regained brief control when he began to kiss her neck instead. "Enough, Syaoran, please...I want you just as-!" She moaned loudly in the middle of her sentence as he began to slide his hands slowly from her hips to her waist to her breasts, still kissing her neck.

He ignored her, and picked up where he'd left off at breakfast, licking and tasting Sakura's moisture. Syaoran teased her little rose gently, and was caught completely off guard when she suddenly used Move to transfer the bindings to him.

"Sakura...no!" He struggled to break free, but no matter what he tried he couldn't break free.

"Oh, no. My turn," she said fiercely. Pushing Syaoran on his back, she took hold of his hardness, straddled him, and moaned, "Now we make love," she said, just as she slid him into herself.

Both of them screamed with pleasure as Syaoran finally managed to enter Sakura. They were about to move when...

"SYAO-KIKUN! IT'S FINALLY MIDNIGHT! MERRY CHRISTMAS! WE WANT PRESENTS!" yelled his sisters' voices.

"No!" Sakura paused, and cast Move on herself and Syaoran. For his part, Syaoran had managed to render both of them invisible.

They appeared in Sakura's room, invisible, and sighed, thinking they were finally going to be able to continue.

To their horror, Yelan Li was in Sakura's room.

* * *

Next time: Merry Christmas? Syaoran receives interesting presents from his sisters, which leads him to suspect a conspiracy. Why do they keep getting interrupted? Find out next chapter if our favorite couple manages to come up with an inventive solution to their interesting dilemma! Vote on our poll; their future is in your hands!

The ECRS team wants to know if you want SxS to get lucky next chapter! Our new story is also coming soon, so be on the lookout… It's guaranteed to be delicious! – "Tomoyo" and "Mei Ling," the wonderful ECRS authors, who continue to write erotic humor for your reading pleasure


	6. Chapter 6

**Play With Me 6**

**Frustration**

**Previously: **The Christmas sexiness gets to the lovers! Syaoran and Sakura are interrupted yet again when his mother turns out to be in Sakura's room as they materialize there.

* * *

_Shit! _Sakura thought in her mind to Syaoran, panicking—that she'd cursed told him **exactly** how upset she was. _What is she doing in here?_

He was paling quickly, staring at his mother in horror. He was still **inside **Sakura. Could this position be any worse?

Well, they could be visible, rather than invisible. He didn't want to think about that and so he desperately focused on maintaining the spell.

Yelan looked around the room curiously, her gaze piercing. Syaoran prayed that his invisibility spell would remain unnoticed. If she found out about it surely she would quickly tear it down. Then they would be visible...

...And only God knew what would happen then.

Not that he minded being forced to marry Sakura...he smirked at the thought of Touya's expression...but his sisters would never let him live it down. Plus, his mother...what would she **say**?

"I guess she's not in here... Hmm. Maybe she's with Syaoran? I hoped to warn them before his sisters came and attacked..." Yelan sighed, shook her head, and to the lovers' deep relief, walked out.

By then Syaoran had slowly and gently pulled out of Sakura, and was hugging her closely, protectively. Sakura looked at him and grumbled, "Way to kill a mood. I just want to sleep now... I'm tired...sorry baby..."

Syaoran nodded, and kissed the top of her head softly. "I agree. This has got to stop though. I'll come up with something to stop these interruptions for good. I promise it."

"Thank you..." Sakura stumbled over to her bed and dropped on top of it. Syaoran pulled the sheets over her quietly, not bothering to look away from her naked form as he did so. When he left with a small smile, she was already asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Sakura woke up to a delicious smell. She was in her pink nightie, and she realized Syaoran must have dressed her at some point, and smiled; he was so considerate.

Well, except for when he was naked, in a hurry, and left his fiancee tied to the bed, that is. She smiled; now, a day after the incident, the memory was funny. As she stretched and opened her eyes, she used her magic senses to find his beloved aura.

He was busy setting up a breakfast tray on a small table near the door. "Good morning, love," he greeted her when he sensed she was awake. Syaoran came over and kissed her on the forehead. "Merry Christmas," he said softly, and pressed a silver and green box into her hands. "I love you."

Sakura's heart melted. Time and again Syaoran always managed to remind her why she loved him so much, she'd agreed to marry him. She opened the box to find a slender, exquisitely crafted white gold chain with a key and half a heart dangling from it. When she looked up at him, he smiled and pulled out his own chain, from which the other half of the heart dangled, along with a lock. The symbolism made Sakura almost cry, and she flung her arms around her wonderful fiance.

"I love you too," Sakura said. "Oh, now this makes my present look stupid," she sighed.

Syaoran took her in his arms and gave her one of his time-stopping, turn-me-into-puddles kisses, his tongue gently dueling hers. When he pulled away, he touched her cheek and said, "Nothing you give me can possibly be stupid, Sakura-baby. Ever."

"Oh, well, then..." and she smiled, pulled out of his embrace, then came back with a brightly wrapped box. Inside was an emerald green hand-knitted sweater. Syaoran smiled; not only had she remembered his favorite color, she'd also remembered how he complained about getting cold easily. He pulled her back into his embrace and began to kiss her over and over, delighting in her response. It was like going back to when they first began to kiss: sweet, gentle, and tender.

After a while, he urged her to have the breakfast he'd made: fried rice with dried fish and vegetables, meatballs, poached eggs, and her favorite orange juice and crispy bacon. They ate together, looking at each other lovingly.

Presently Syaoran took her hand in his. "Sakura, I know this has been incredibly frustrating. I have no idea why it's happening and it's just as bad for me as it is for you. But I promise I will find a way for us to make love in peace. I want you to be happy."

Sakura's eyes lit up. "How about if I stop time for an hour?"

"No, Sakura-baby," Syaoran said gently. "I want you refreshed and ready to be loved. An hour will drain you of a lot of power; I know you're so much stronger with the cards now, but...it's not about my pleasure alone, it's about yours." He caressed her cheek, feeling like he would burst from the love he carried for her. "And I want you to know that that's not the important thing...I mean, I love making love with you and hell I would make love to you everyday—even twice a day, if you'll let me," he grinned devilishly, "but that's not all I want from you. I want you...all of you, for the rest of my life."

Sakura smiled. Syaoran was so sweet, so wonderful, so...she leaned in and kissed him. He pulled her tight and kissed her back, his tongue finding its way into her mouth as his hands came to her nape to pull her closer.

"Awww!" "Kawaii!" "So sweet!" "Oooh!" came a chorus of sighs and cries from the door. Syaoran stiffened; his sisters had crept up on him yet again. He shot them a glare, and Sakura stifled a giggle as he reverted to his usual arrogant mask. He only became soft and gentle for her, and that little fact made her feel very special. Sometimes people at school wondered how such a cheerful girl could have such an aloof, arrogant boyfriend. **You people have no idea what Syao is really like, **she thought happily.

"What now?" he asked them grumpily as he held Sakura protectively. "Can't you leave us alone?"

"Do you know, Syao-kikun, that you can legally marry already?" Fuutie teased.

"At least I have someone wonderful to marry and don't need the services of a matchmaker," Syaoran snapped before he got a hold on his temper.

"Oooh he's being bitchy," Fei Mei laughed.

"Out! All of you, out...or I burn my presents to you!" Syaoran stood up and snarled. He bodily pushed his sisters out the door—a difficult task despite the fact that he now towered over them all—and slammed the door behind them.

Sakura was laughing hard. "You are such a mean brother," she said happily.

"They are such a big bother," he spat, then came back to her side. "Sorry, baby."

"It's okay," and she gently touched his cheek as she kissed him gently again. "Have I told you I love you yet?"

"You did," Syaoran whispered against her lips. "I love you. Merry Christmas."

"I love you and Merry Christmas too. You know what thrills me?" Sakura said as she playfully ran her small fingers through his thick, messy chocolate-brown hair.

"Do tell," Syaoran smiled as he pressed butterfly kisses to her cheeks and forehead.

"That we're going to spend Christmases together for the rest of our lives," she said softly.

"That's a promise, sweet Sakura," Syaoran said huskily, and they fell to the bed, kissing gently.

Outside, Fanren was pressing her ear to the keyhole. She couldn't hear anything though.

"Damn it," she groaned. "You think they're making love now?"

Fuutie smiled. **They ought to be,** she thought, **I bet five hundred on that!**

Shiefa's cell phone rang, and she answered it. "Oh, hello, Tomoyo!"

"They are just making out! Why aren't they making love?" Tomoyo demanded. "They're fully clothed!"

"I think they gave up," Shiefa giggled.

"Is there anywhere else we missed putting a camera in?"

"Nope, we rigged every room in the house."

"Oh good. We just have to wait then," Tomoyo laughed her "oh-ho-ho-ho" laugh, bade the sisters a Merry Christmas, then hung up after promising to send them copies of the footage. It was her way of playfully getting back at the couple after she realized that Syaoran had been in their school on the last day before break.

Later, after they all shared a sumptuous Christmas lunch, Fuutie came up to Syaoran and said, "Ne, Syao-kun?"

"What?" he asked gruffly. He was watching Sakura exchange presents with his other sisters...all lovely handmade items. His usual arrogant exterior was betrayed by his gentle eyes; though his chin was set firmly, he watched her with love in his amber eyes. Fuutie giggled; he'd always gone moony and soft only for Sakura, ever since he was twelve. She idly wondered when they had first kissed, and when they had first begun to make love, mentally making a note to call Tomoyo and asked. That girl knew **everything**, after all.

"Sakura-chan looks tense. Maybe you ought to treat her to a massage," Fuutie said with a straight face. "But I'm afraid we're all going out after lunch, so you'll just have to help yourselves in the new massage room. Here," and she handed him a basket with scented oils, bath bars, and other massage implements.

Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "Why are you helping me?"

"Oh now brother, don't you trust me?" Fuutie teased. "Anyway, just go for it," she whispered.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Syaoran said with much dignity.

"Whatever. See you later!" Fuutie blew him a kiss and winked at him, then dragged her mother and sisters out of the house, ostensibly to go shopping.

**We've been left alone, **Syaoran thought. **On purpose. Do they suspect?**

But when Sakura walked up to him, rolling her neck and shoulders tiredly, he realized she needed him.

"Sakura-baby, I showed you the massage room yesterday, right?" Syaoran asked as he touched her neck and shoulders with his hands. Indeed, they were knotted and tense.

"Yeah, why?" Sakura closed her eyes, loving his touch.

"I'll give you a massage. You're tense," Syaoran said. "You should change into a robe. I promise, you'll enjoy it," he added as he touched her cheek.

"Where is everybody?" Sakura looked around curiously.

"Out," Syaoran said. "Go change; see you in about ten minutes."

As he walked off, Sakura slowly smiled. Now was their chance! And she decided to do something she'd never done before. Smiling, she went straight to the gym.

When Syaoran entered the gym, he found a blue silk screen forming a tent near one of the windows. "The new massage bed," he murmured. He was happy that he would be able to relieve some of Sakura's tension without having to try and seduce her (and fail, he thought ruefully) this time. I am a good boy, he thought happily.

But his fiancee had other ideas.

Syaoran almost gasped when he saw Sakura already lying on the massage bed completely naked save for two strategically placed towels...very tiny ones, at that. The white gold chain he had given her rested against the hollow formed by her collarbones, with the promise ring he'd given her added to the key and heart dangling from it.

Her eyes were closed, but she sensed him approach. Sakura felt so hot, so warm at the thought of finally being alone with Syaoran. The interruptions of the past few days were also taking a toll on her. She needed to be one with him, and soon.

Syaoran gulped, and stammered, "Comfortable?"

"I will be," she murmured without opening her eyes.

He poured some oil into his hands, and started to work on her shoulders and neck, because the tension was worst there. Sakura sighed; he was good at massaging her, and as he carefully loosened her muscles, she relaxed. His hands glided over her skin, firm yet gentle; his touch was sending thrills up and down her body, and she could feel herself becoming aroused.

Syaoran was having a hard time concentrating on massaging Sakura's shoulders as he could see how hard her nipples had gone under the tiny towel covering them. And she had such a delicious look of sensual pleasure on her face—her eyes were closed but her mouth was open in a soft "o". When she sighed as he worked out a kink in her nape, she shifted her legs to stretch... and the other tiny towel fell completely off her. She opened her eyes in surprise as Syaoran froze.

For a moment they simply stared at each other. Syaoran was drinking in the sight of her and he let her see how he was looking at her. She smiled; the way his amber eyes swept up and down her, it was like he was caressing her already.

Then with a lustful and challenging look on her face, she spread her legs open and asked, "What will you do now, Syaoran-baby?" as she pulled the other towel off her breasts and lay back, letting him look at her lithe little body.

No matter how many times he saw Sakura fully naked, Syaoran knew he would never lose the thrill...nor his instant arousals. Plus, she had never acted this way before. Eager, yes. Openly and sensually seductive, no. Syaoran moaned as she raised herself into a sitting position and pressed her breasts against his shirt. "You have too many clothes on, Syaoran," she whispered huskily. "And... I want you."

That did it. Sakura had never said anything, done anything so openly...sexy to him before, and Syaoran growled as he ripped off his shirt and cast a locking spell on the gym door as he kissed her hard, his tongue invading her mouth possessively and passionately. "I want you too, baby," he said.

Sakura seized the bottle of scented oil and poured some into the palm of her hand. She began to work it on Syaoran's shoulders, marveling at the beauty of his lean muscled body. The contrast of her lightly tanned naked skin against his darker, lightly haired body made her gasp; he looked delicious and she wanted to taste him. He held his breath as she pushed him on the massage bed. She tugged his shorts and boxers off, placing the small towel over his maleness, then straddled him, continuing to move her hands in hard but gentle strokes over his chest and shoulders.

"I'm not the only one who's tense," she said softly, making sure her little rose was teasingly poised right above the part of Syaoran that was slowly hardening. "But I want you to relax too." She wasn't really sure how to correctly massage him and work his tension out, but Syaoran was past caring; he was lost in her soft skin and her heat and the love he could feel from her.

She wet a finger with some more oil and traced a tantalizing line towards his belly button, from which an arrow of hair which Sakura had seen him develop over the years pointed towards his swollen hardness. Smiling gently, she lowered her little rose onto his hardness, and began to grind herself against him.

"Oh Sakura..." Syaoran moaned as he rubbed back against her. She bent forward to brush her nipples slowly along his chest, and he groaned. Unable to take any more, he tossed the towel separating them away from his maleness, flipped her under him and took one nipple into his mouth, while his hand fondled her other breast. Sakura bit her lip as he planted love bruises everywhere he went; she spread her legs and let him settle his hips between them.

"Syaoran...Syao...oh..." she gasped as he continued to kiss her passionately, their mouths wide open, their tongues dancing like butterflies as he fondled her everywhere he could reach. Sakura reached down and stroked his hardness; when she tried to slide down to take it into her mouth, Syaoran made a noise of displeasure and began to rub his hardness against the lips hidden between her thighs. She was moist and soft, ready to be loved.

"Take me now," Sakura whispered against his lips.

"We've only started," Syaoran protested, and continued to kiss her, savoring her skin against his, their bodies warmed by the other's presence.

"Please...Take me...before someone else interrupts!" Sakura gasped. She was wide open, wanting him, needing to be joined with the man she loved most in the world, her future husband.

* * *

Is this finally it? Will they be able to express their love in the best way possible--as far as they're concerned? Check back soon for Play With Me 7!

* * *

And here's a preview of our new fic, "Crossing the Straight Lines" a.k.a. "Gayki":

_Syaoran stood and glared at Tomoyo, but she just stared back with, of all things, pity. Eventually she won, and he sunk back into his seat, putting his head into his hands. "I'm gay, damn it. I've always been gay. I mean, I love fashion! How is that not gay? And I find guy's bodies hot. Gay, gay, gay. There is no way in the deepest pits of hell that I could possibly love Sakura."_

_"Wait, who is he denying here?" Eriol asked. "Is he arguing against you, or himself? Sounds like the latter to me."_

_"I never said anything about love, Syaoran-chan," Tomoyo said quietly. "What do you feel for Sakura?"_

_"She's my best friend."_

_"And?"_

_Syaoran blushed, scowled, and looked away. "Look, she's my friend, alright? I feel great around her. She makes me laugh, she makes me smile, she makes me happy, she makes me nervous, she makes me annoyed, she make me feel on top of the world. But she's my best friend, she's supposed to."_

_"But you also find her irresistable, ne?" Tomoyo said, grinning now._

_Eriol added, "Nervous? Elaborate."_

_"You know when she gets that smile of hers, like she's up to something? Or when her eyes light up with some idea? I always get worried and my stomach feels butterflies... I'm scared of her sometimes. She's way too optimistic sometimes, but I guess that's just one reason I..."_

_He trailed off, finishing his sentence mentally only._

_"Shit."_

_"Yes, I'd say that's a fair description of your situation," Eriol remarked evilly._

* * *

_"How can you be gay? You really should be spreading your genes around," Tomoyo said as she circled Syaoran, particularly peering at his chest and his underwear. His long, lean body did look quite good. Even Eriol had to admit it._

_"Tomoyo-chan, didn't we establish that he's not…completely…gay already?" Eriol asked exasperatedly._

_"Pfft, details." Tomoyo continued checking Syaoran out, who blushed a deep red._

_"Stop it, Tomoyo. You're one of my best friends," he complained._

_"Would you prefer Sakura-chan checking you out in that emerald bikini then?" Eriol slyly inserted._

_"N..Wi…I…" Syaoran spluttered as he turned an even deeper red._

_"Lucky Sakura..." Tomoyo pouted as she circled Syaoran and noted how well-muscled he was. She slapped Syaoran's arms away as he tried to cover himself, then brightened when she said, "Well, if you change your mind and need pointers on how to handle women, tell me. I'll...help you. Purely for educational purposes."_

_Eriol sighed. "Why do I get the feeling I'm going to regret this?"_

_Tomoyo decided to annoy her boyfriend further. "Or...how about a threesome?" Tomoyo's eyes sparkled, and she let out one of her evil laughs. Eriol and Syaoran looked at each other, groaned, then said, simultaneously, "Absolutely not!"_

_"You two are so not open to ideas. Oh ho ho ho ho!"_

_Eriol smiled; he knew she was kidding. Syaoran, however, was mortified._

_"Horrified expression off your face, Syaoran. We're not the ones who made out with men," Tomoyo said._

_Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "So Eriol isn't a man? I knew it," he said dryly._

_"Tomoyo!" Eriol roared, and flung a pillow at her. _

Expect it in the near future! - "Tomoyo" and "Meiling" of the EvilClonesRSmexy team


	7. Chapter 7: Happy Birthday Syaoran!

**Play With Me  
Chapter 7  
Surprise!**

**Authors' notes: **Because we don't want to die of flaming and angry demands to let SxS get lucky, here you go...but not in the way you think!

**And: Happy birthday Syaoran-kun! **Guess what gift he receives in this extra-long chapter?

**Disclaimers: 1)** Don't read this if you don't like the idea of SxS making love, and 2) We don't own them!

**Previously: **Syaoran and Sakura spend Christmas together, and one thing leads to another...

* * *

**Christmas Day, Li Mansion:**

_"Syaoran...Take me now, please," Sakura breathed, "before someone else interrupts!"_

_"No..." Syaoran moaned; his self-control was weakening, and he was thinking of how much easier it was the first time they made love. "I want this not to be a quickie, Sakura...I want us to take our time. Just like our first time." He hesitated at Sakura's entrance._

_Sakura was thinking the same thing: back then, things were less complicated, there were no interruptions. Sometimes the past was the best thing._

I wish we could go back to when there were no interruptions, _she thought wistfully._

_And suddenly, a card activated just as Syaoran plunged his lips back on hers; neither of them realized until later that they had been pulled back six months into the past…to a day both of them cherished in their hearts._

* * *

It was July 13. Summer had just come over Tomoeda, and it was Syaoran's eighteenth birthday.

After his cardcaptoring adventures with Sakura Kinomoto, Syaoran had became a high school prince, much to his bemusement. Not that he couldn't remember not being adored; growing up in Hong Kong with four sisters and a doting mother, he was fawned over for his being the main heir to the Li fortune. He was also intelligent, and had great magical power. Since he'd been a young boy, people had remarked on his good looks; he had grown into a handsome young man with tousled light brown hair, dark brown eyes, smooth skin, a lightly muscled frame, and sensual cheekbones and lips.

It had not made him conceited; instead, he was wildly popular despite his being aloof because he was hard to resist. Girls sighed over him when he played on the football field or walked through the corridors, and on Valentine's day, he received so many chocolates, it always looked like he'd raided the sweet shop.

But since middle school, he had eyes only for his beloved girlfriend Sakura. She was the only one he'd ever loved, and since he'd realized it at the age of ten, he'd never even thought of the possibility of loving anyone else. He was gruff and somewhat aloof with others, only softening around Sakura, Tomoyo, and their friends.

One thing that amused people at school about Syaoran was that he was a peculiar blend of jock and nerd. He was strangely gullible, and was a favorite target (along with Sakura) for Yamazaki's silly stories. He was a natural athlete, and excelled at sports while making straight As in school. He loved history, math, and languages, and even when certain subjects put his classmates to sleep, he would be wide awake, eagerly listening to the teacher. Life was happy for Syaoran, and he smiled back at life whenever he could.

As he and Sakura spent more and more time together, he'd wondered: could he live his life without her? He'd been so much in love with her since he'd admitted his feelings to himself, and the miracle was that she returned his love with every bit of passion he felt.

That day, Syaoran waited in school, outside the gym, for Sakura to arrive, and fingered the velvet box in his pocket. It was a compromise; it was his birthday gift to himself. A white gold promise ring with one diamond—Sakura's birthstone—lay inside. He'd saved up for it because he wanted to ask her to marry him.

Since they started dating, he noticed that she was blossoming, becoming more beautiful as they spent more time together. He was treated to her wit, her silliness, and her laughter. At school, she was happy and perky, and he respected her wish for discretion, only holding her hand at school.

But when they were alone...they spent many happy hours kissing, first with their lips, then with their tongues. Syaoran surprised even himself the day he reached her neck and was allowed to tongue and kiss her there; it was the summer of their fifteenth year, and he'd gotten carried away.

Once, those liberties thrilled and delighted him. Now, those episodes left Syaoran unsettled and restless. He wanted more from Sakura, but he didn't want to scare her away.

But he was happy because they could spend time alone occasionally; Sakura's father hopped around the world ever since he'd made a discovery that cemented his reputation as an archaeologist, and Touya had moved in with his boyfriend Yukito when he'd left for college. They'd taken to hanging around each other's homes on weekends, and Syaoran loved the rituals of domesticity: Sakura cooking their dinner, him cleaning the house, training with their magic together—the day Sakura mastered casting the Cards without her staff, Syaoran had been as elated as she was—the two of them repainting his bedroom...

**Bedroom. **Syaoran squirmed. He'd been having dreams in which he was about to undress Sakura, and each time, he would wake up before he could see what her body was like. He was no fool; he knew it was his hormones on overdrive. But he did want to make love to her, so badly. And it had gotten worse since she turned eighteen earlier that year, ahead of him.

He so wanted to ask someone, anyone about what he was feeling and what he could do about it...but who? Certainly not his mother. And definitely not one of his few male friends; Eriol would probably traumatize him for life with whatever he said (and who wanted to talk to Hiiragizawa anyway when the guy was Clow's reincarnation?), and Yamazaki would probably lie.

And so instead, Syaoran bought books on lovemaking which he read when Sakura wasn't around, and watched movies of couples making love. He carefully hid them to make sure she wouldn't find them.

All it accomplished, though, was to make Syaoran even more aroused in her presence, and so he stopped. Sakura was beautiful and dense when it came to certain things, but also strangely wise at times. Was she ready to take that step in their relationship? Syaoran did not know, but he also did not want to push her or scare her off.

The worst times, and the best, in his opinion, were the nights they slept together. Sakura was innocent and trusting; when they lay in bed Syaoran thought she never noticed how hard he tried to hide how her presence affected him; once he'd even had to clean up in the middle of the night desperately trying not to wake her up after he'd had a wet dream. She often dropped off to sleep ahead of him, and he would watch her. The night she tossed and turned so much that her nightgown revealed her thighs, panties, and one breast, Syaoran had fled into his bathroom and pleasured himself so that he could get that longing for her out of his system. He'd slept on the couch after that, afraid he would do something to her.

Unfortunately, she was becoming more playful, more sensual.

Today, as she came to greet him a happy birthday, they wound up making out. She had guided his hands to her shoulders; she'd let him unbutton the first few buttons of her school blouse, and he could see where her cleavage started. Sakura did not have large breasts, but to Syaoran, they were perfect. In fact, everything about her was perfect, and even the thought of her body aroused him so much, he was ashamed of himself. She wore a lacy little pink bra, and she giggled as he blushed. Sakura's hands ran under his shirt, and she had begun licking and kissing his neck, leaving, for the first time, a love bite.

Sakura had also been thinking of the same things Syaoran was. She was not immune to his caresses; their makeout sessions always left her with a strange, hollow ache. And she found herself curious about Syaoran's body; she would watch him on the soccer field just to see how his muscles moved, wait for him to change his shirt...even covered with sweat, she caught herself wanting to taste his skin.

It embarrassed her to be thinking of Syaoran that way, and unable to take anymore, she'd told Tomoyo what she felt. Tomoyo had been delighted, and showered her with books and movies which she watched alone in her bedroom after making sure Kero was sound asleep thanks to an overdose of sweets and the judicious use of the Sleep card.

In those videos, she saw how couples made love. And oh, how she wanted Syaoran to do those things to her! She wanted him to kiss her in forbidden places, to lick her where no one else could, to thrust into her and make her his the way only he could.

And so, on his birthday, she decided to take things a step further. She suppressed a blush and let her school blouse fall off her shoulders; now he could see her breasts in their bra.

Syaoran stopped. He was getting way too aroused; the crotch of his pants had gone tight, and he knew what that meant. So, instead, he pulled out the box with the promise ring. Sakura's eyes went wide open.

"Syaoran..." She had been prepared to surrender her virginity to Syaoran that day as a birthday gift to him...and to herself. She had known for a long time that he wanted her, and after discussions with Tomoyo, she decided that she also needed him in that way. That he'd held out for so long and had never, ever pressured her into it, not even when she knew the boys in the locker room sometimes teased him about it, made her love him even more.

"It's not an engagement ring," Syaoran said softly as he held her hand. "But it is a promise ring. You use them for promises. I promise to marry you," and he indicated the ring's companion, a similar band but with a ruby—his birthstone—on it, "when we finish college. I've always loved you and I can only love you," he finished, his voice cracking. "So if you wear that, I'll wear this after you kiss it and accept my promise to you."

Sakura threw her arms around Syaoran. "Yes! Yes, oh yes! I love you, Syaoran!" And they wound up kissing and caressing again. But he cut their makeout session short when he realized he had an almighty erection; he didn't want her to see it.

She looked at him and said softly, as she blushed, "I...I can feel that you want me."

Syaoran turned completely red. "I...no...sorry...I'm not a pervert!"

"Syaoran," and she moved closer, "I trust you. I love you. Tell me what you feel." And she reached out, and for the first time, she touched the erection she'd been feeling for over a year now. He was hard and large, and she blushed.

"Sakura...you know I love you, right?" Syaoran breathed, unable to tear his eyes away from her hand on his hardness.

She nodded.

"I want...I need...I..." Syaoran paused. How could he tell her? But she wanted to know. "I want to make love to you." There, he'd said it. "But I can't, not...I don't want to do this on my birthday...force you..."

Sakura closed her eyes, and embraced him. That he'd waited so long to tell her...she had known, what he was feeling. She was still a bit afraid, but...no, she had decided that today would be the day. "Who said it would be force?" she whispered, and she licked his earlobe gently, then kissed his neck.

"Oh no please don't," Syaoran whimpered...before his hands took over and he pulled her close, kissing her hard and deep. Sakura sighed in pleasure. **Come on, Syaoran,** she thought.

"M...make l...love to me. Please," she whispered against his lips, her eyes closed.

"What?" Syaoran tilted her chin upwards. "You can't decide just like that. Don't say it because you want to please me on my birthday."

"I love you too, Syaoran. I want to prove it."

"Who told you you had to?" She opened her eyes, and he was looking at her with his intense amber gaze. "Never with me. You are always your own person, and if you choose to give yourself to me...I can wait until we're married. We're together, that's all I want." And he kissed her gently.

She chuckled, and he raised his head. "What is it?"

"You think you can wait?" And again, she placed her hand on his erection.

"Sakura...oh God!"

"Just because we're waiting doesn't mean we can't have fun." Her eyes, for the first time, were devilish, and she was grinning slyly. She was unbuttoning Syaoran's school shirt, and his amber eyes flew wide open. "Do you trust me?"

"What are you doing?"

She rose to nibble on his ear. "I've always wanted to see your chest up close," she whispered, as she slid his shirt off, then ran her hands over his lean, toned chest and abdomen. "Ooh, wow. I should watch you when you practice on the soccer field," she said.

Syaoran nearly came when she bent down and ran her tongue all over his chest, licking his nipples, his pectorals, his abdomen. Sakura laughed in delight to see his reaction, and her hands traveled down to his pants buttons.

"Oh no, you're not going to be the only one," Syaoran growled. "Now you've done it." He grabbed her hands, pushing them away from his pants, quickly unbuttoned her blouse, and reached behind her to unclasp her bra. Sakura's breath caught, and she flushed a bright red when her breasts came free. She tried to cover them, but Syaoran quickly kissed his way down to them.

He'd wanted to touch her there for so long, he paused as he found her small pink nipples. Syaoran touched them gently with each thumb, then took one into his mouth. God she tasted sweet! Syaoran flicked them with his tongue, teased them with his teeth...her breasts swelled, and she ran her fingers through his messy cocoa hair, pressing her breasts to him and whimpering.

Syaoran's erection was getting very, very hard; I have Sakura's nipple in my mouth! I'm tasting her! He thought He licked, teased, and sucked on it hard, then transferred to the other breast, giving it the same attention; his other hand fondled the nipple which was no longer in his mouth. "Your skin..." he whispered, then he kissed her quickly, his tongue swirling in her mouth. "God you are so beautiful, Sakura!"

She was squirming under him, restless, and when her hands found the front of his school slacks, he gasped.

"Don't, Sakura," he breathed against her lips. "I...I don't know if I can control myself."

"Then don't," she said recklessly, and unzipped him quickly, silencing his protests by kissing him fiercely, sliding her tongue above his. They wrestled, both trying to pull each other's clothes off, wanting to see the other completely naked. She had never wanted anything or anyone more, and when she managed to remove the rest of his clothing, he moaned against her lips.

He growled, and slid her skirt off. Sakura sighed, and rose to plant kisses on his neck, on his chest...wherever she could reach. In her hand, she found him, and he was hard. She almost tore his pants and briefs off, then slid her hands up and down his large shaft, stroking him, feeling him.

She lost her grip on Syaoran's manhood when he slid between her thighs, gently rubbing the area he thought her pleasure bud would be with his thumb. He prayed he would get it right, since all he'd seen before were books and movies. When her panties grew wet, he knew he'd done it right, and rejoiced.

Syaoran slid Sakura's underwear off, and gasped in pleasure when he saw her small, roselike sex. She blushed, and tried to close her thighs, but he kissed and licked her thighs, tickling her until she spread them open again.

He reached his fingers down, and slid them between her thighs. Her eyes were open wide, and he found she was very moist. Syaoran ran one finger gently up and down her labia, and Sakura gasped, arching towards him. He pulled her closer, feeling the warmth of her breasts against his chest, her nipples hardening, and opening her mouth fiercely with his tongue, sliding it in passionately as he added another finger, gently rubbing up and down as he continued to kiss Sakura. He found her clitoris, and stroked it gently with his thumb, using her own moisture as a lubricant. Sakura moved, and gasped; she felt her body heating up. There was a surge of delicious sensations building up where Syaoran was touching her, and when he gently slid a finger into her and moved it in and out, she felt those sensations explode.

_What is he doing? _Sakura was lost in a sea of ecstasy. What Syaoran was doing was just too good, too much, too...something was beginning to make her whole body shake, and something was about to release from her little secret place which Syaoran's fingers were gently pleasuring her.

He felt her shudder, then relax. _An orgasm, _he thought joyfully. _I've actually given her one!_

"Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?"

"Making me...come," and Sakura reached to stroke his cheek tenderly.

"But...I'm not done," and he grinned. He slid down between her thighs, then took a breath and plunged his mouth onto Sakura's little sex, licking gently up and down her labia, trying to find the pleasure bud. **Ah, there you are! **

He began to flick it up and down with his tongue, then realized Sakura had clamped her thighs around his face, and had screamed his name. He continued to tease and lick it; she tasted so good, sweet and salty, and her moans of pleasure were reaching a crescendo. Sakura's hands were in Syaoran's thick hair, and she was moving restlessly.

Sakura screamed out Syaoran's name as she came. He enjoyed watching her face, hearing her moans and screams, knowing he was the reason for them. He slid back above her, and kissed her again, tonguing her mouth gently. Sakura could taste herself on his lips, and it was a strange yet arousing sensation. Syaoran was stroking what he could reach of her skin. He felt he would burst from the love of her, and embraced her.

Sakura surprised him by pushing him back on the bed. Then, following what she'd seen in a book Tomoyo had lent her, she bent down to stroke Syaoran's shaft. She looked at it as she did; it was warm and pulsing, and she traced the veins with a curious finger as Syaoran hissed and thrust his hips upwards. She touched the tip, where a small dewlike drop of moisture had formed, and then, wanting to taste it, she slid his hardness into her mouth, and began to suck on him, moving her lips up and down, teasing his maleness with her tongue. Syaoran nearly screamed; how had she known he fantasized about that?

She licked at him, up and down, and moved her lips up and down his shaft. Oh but he tasted so different, yet so good!

Syaoran couldn't help it; this had never happened to him before, and the thought of his most private part in the mouth of the girl he completely loved…he came, hard, into her mouth. He was immediately sorry, and apologized profusely. Sakura merely shook her head, wiped her mouth, and crawled up to embrace him. Syaoran bent down to kiss her; his juice tasted strange and bitter in her mouth. But even as she swallowed it, she felt thrilled: _I made him lose control!_

"Wait," he said softly. "It's not fair."

"It's okay, Syaoran," Sakura said as she urged his hips between her thighs.

"We don't have protection," Syaoran gasped.

"I want to try something," Sakura almost moaned. She took the head of his penis, and rubbed it against her labia and pleasure bud. Syaoran realized she was pleasuring herself...using him! He hardened almost to the point of pain, and began to rub back against her, moaning as loudly as she did. This time, he lasted longer; Sakura had come twice before he reached his own orgasm, and he collapsed on top of her, kissing her lightly.

"Oh God, Sakura, I love you so much!" he gasped.

"I love you, Syaoran," she breathed.

Then she smiled impishly.

"So Tomoyo wasn't lying when she told me there were ways we could get closer with our clothes off."

Syaoran groaned, then laughed. No wonder Tomoyo had been eyeing them gleefully for some time now.

"And what did she tell you?"

"We have lots to try," Sakura smiled. "She lent me a video..."

"Good God," Syaoran grinned.

"...and we can learn together...we can call it our final exam..."

"I look forward to it." Syaoran kissed her again, then his kisses trailed down her neck. He planted several love bites on her breasts and shoulders, causing her to gasp. He wound up between her thighs again, and to Sakura's delight, Syaoran groaned and began to grow hard.

"It's a good thing we're teenagers, isn't it?" she whispered in his ear as she opened her legs wide and let him ease his hardness against her labia. "We can do this all night..."

"Yes, we can," he whispered back huskily, "and we're magical beings so we can last longer," and he chuckled. When her hand gripped his hardness, he closed his eyes and rolled so that they were facing each other in bed. Syaoran was startled; her hand was wet, and he saw that she had used her own juices to lubricate him. Oh God, oh God, was all he could think; he latched on to one of her nipples, sucking hard as she placed her other hand on the rest of his large shaft, and pumped him up and down, up and down, until he was lost in the heat of her hands. Then he was coming again, for the third time.

When he came to himself, she was looking at him lovingly. "Do you know your shaft pulses when you come?"

"Do you know you tighten on my hand when you orgasm?" he responded as he kissed her.

"Do you want to go to the drugstore now?" Sakura asked.

"...what?"

"I want you to make love to me," she said softly. "My first time. With you."

"My first time too," he said, and kissed her forehead gently.

Syaoran looked down at his dark green sheets. They were a mess. "We're going to have to change the sheets, you know." They were quite wet with Sakura's love dew and Syaoran's three orgasms.

She laughed, and took his hand, leading it over her breasts, where he paused to fondle her nipples, then down, down between her thighs. Sakura was very wet, and two of Syaoran's fingers slid in between her labia into her easily. She placed his thumb on her clitoris, and Syaoran, understanding what she wanted, began to stroke her, in and out, gently making circles around her pleasure bud with his thumb. She began to moan, and Syaoran decided to surprise her by sliding downwards, and replacing his fingers with his tongue. _If I can't put myself in her yet, _he thought, _maybe my tongue_...and he thrust it in and out as he continued to stroke her little bud with his thumb.

_Oh God! What is he doing? _Sakura screamed, a long-drawn out scream as her lithe young body tensed and arched into his, a scream which Syaoran realized was his name. Her vaginal walls tightened around his tongue, and pulsed once, twice, thrice...He'd read about multiple orgasms but hadn't thought Sakura could have one until he was more experienced. He continued to thrust his tongue in and out of her, tasting her sweet dew, savoring the softness of her against his face. She was so wet, the dew had run down her thighs; it was the most arousing thing he had ever seen, and his shaft reared upwards swiftly. Syaoran reached down, and stroked himself as he continued to pleasure Sakura with his tongue; soon enough, he moaned as he came yet again, and Sakura came at the same time. They collapsed in a tangle of limbs.

"I want to do this forever," she whispered. "With you."

"So do I," he responded, as he kissed her. "Actually, we will; we are, after all, engaged now." Then he stood up, but his knees buckled under him; he was surprised at how tired he was. Sakura laughed sleepily.

"Let's get cleaned up," he said, and with an effort, he hoisted her to her feet and pulled her into the bathroom.

Under the shower spray, he picked up his soap and lathered it over her shoulders. It was a delicious sensation, bathing her, touching her. They wound up pleasuring each other in the shower as well, and it was a miracle that they managed to get their clothes on.

During the walk to the drugstore, Sakura kept grabbing a willing Syaoran, and passionately kissing him. They stopped only when they reached the drugstore, where Sakura picked up some powder and other random toiletries and Syaoran hastily grabbed some condoms. Both were red as beets when they paid at the counter, and yet they were so impatient to get home that Sakura cast Fly on herself and Syaoran so that they could rush home.

Landing on the balcony of Syaoran's apartment, he grabbed Sakura quickly and began to kiss her; Sakura began tearing Syaoran's clothes off until Syaoran dragged her indoors.

"Someone...mff...might see..." he gasped between kisses.

He was hard and she was already moist. Syaoran's hand strayed between her legs and somehow, they wound up on his bed. He began to rub himself against her little bud as he covered her mouth with his, and whispered, "You like that, baby?"

"Oh God..." was all she could say.

"Want me?"

"Yes, Syaoran," she breathed.

"I want you too, Sakura-baby," and he proceeded to lick and suck her breasts. She squirmed under him.

Sakura groaned as Syaoran slid down to lick at her labia again. She tensed, and arched. "Syaoran!" He laughed, then began to flutter his tongue at her bud, causing her to gasp. "Stop, Syaoran, please!" Because he had pinned her down, refusing to let her reciprocate. "I...Syaoran!" She was moaning and thrashing, and Syaoran inserted his tongue into her wetness, feeling triumphant when she screamed his name in pleasure and came again.

"Want me, Sakura?" he asked playfully as he slid up to kiss her gently, letting her taste herself on her tongue.

"Oh yes, Syaoran," she whimpered.

"Tell me what you want," he said as he rubbed himself against her gently. He tore a condom packet open, and rolled it over himself the way he'd been taught in their sex ed class.

"I..." and he could almost feel his beloved blushing. "Syaoran, please..."

"Patience is a virtue, Sakura-baby," he teased, as he placed his hardness at her entrance, sliding in a tiny portion.

"...make love to me, please," Sakura gasped.

"Like this?" And he slid half an inch of himself in. "Is that okay?" he asked, amber eyes concerned. "Does it hurt?"

"No...Yes...oh god yes...keep going..."

Syaoran bent down to kiss the girl he absolutely loved, fiercely and possessively, as he tilted her hips so that he could enter her with as little pain for her as possible.

He needn't have worried; Sakura, aroused and impatient, suddenly pulled his hips down, and Syaoran thrust himself into her with a loud groan. Finally they were making love, and Sakura bit down on her lip to distract herself from the pain of his entry. But soon there was no pain...there was only the screamingly good sensation of him in her. They clung to each other and gasped as Syaoran moved in and out, faster and faster, as he kissed her over and over. His warmth in hers…the way he felt each time he plunged into her…Sakura almost cried from pleasure. Why had they waited so long?

Finally, after Sakura screamed Syaoran's name as she went into her orgasm, Syaoran let go, pulled out, and came again. He bent down to kiss her, and she smiled up at him as he collapsed beside her.

"God...That was just...wonderful, Sakura," he panted.

Sakura smiled and reached down to touch his maleness. "Oh Syaoran," she teased. "I want some more..."

Syaoran groaned.

"You're a descendant of Clow Reed and you don't have enough stamina for another round?" she said playfully. Syaoran groaned as he pulled her into an embrace.

"Come on, Sakura; you may have noticed that we started after lunch and now," he pointed at the clock, "have a look at the time. It's already dark outside!"

"So? We can stop it," she said playfully, drawing a teasing finger over his nipple. Syaoran moaned.

"I ever tell you you are evil?" he whimpered at Sakura with a grin.

"No but you say you love me all the time," she smiled.

"I do," he said as he held her close. "I really do, Sakura."

"Me too," she whispered back.

_...and the world began to fade..._

* * *

**Back at the Li mansion, Christmas day**

_Sakura and Syaoran woke up in a sweaty, disheveled heap; they were on the floor of the Li gymnasium, and they were covered in sweat, their mingled juices, and in love bites. He was still inside her, but he wasn't hard anymore, and so he gently pulled himself out of her. It was night outside the Li mansion, and no one was stirring in the house. Syaoran's locking spell still held...But when they turned to face each other lovingly, they both realized they felt satisfied...like they'd made love several times._

_"Oh my..." Sakura's knees buckled as she tried to stand up. Syaoran pulled himself upright, then helped her up. "Do you think..."_

_Syaoran bent to touch their love juices pooled on the floor. "I do," he said softly, and showed his fingers to Sakura. There was some blood...just like the first time they had made love. "Return card. But I think we were actually reliving that day." And he gently embraced her, kissing her forehead. That had been a beautiful memory.  
_

_Sakura gasped, and realized that she did feel sore between her legs somewhat...just like their first time._

_Before they could puzzle it out, though, a car horn sounded._

_"Oh God, they're back!" Syaoran quickly gathered and handed Sakura's clothes to her as she cast Erase to clean up the mess. They finished dressing up, and used Move for them to be at the upstairs balcony just as Fuutie called out, "Oh Syaooooraaaan! Did you get lucky?"_

* * *

**Next chapter:** Guess who arrives to join the holiday fun and add to the challenges that face Syaoran and Sakura?


	8. Chapter 8

**Play With Me 8  
**

**This Just Keeps Getting Better and Better**

* * *

_**Tomoyo and Mei Ling just want to say that we put in two delicious lemons here to make up for our absence. Chiharu joins us next chapter. Have a look at our poll and tell us which new story (hotness all the way!) you want us to put up next!**_

* * *

**Last chapter:** _Syaoran and Sakura got lucky? Not exactly; the Return card brought them back to their first time to make love. Now they're still hot and bothered...and raring to make love._

* * *

"Oh, God, they're back!" Syaoran quickly gathered and handed Sakura's clothes to her as she cast Erase to clean up the mess of their combined love fluids. They finished dressing up, and used Move for them to be at the upstairs balcony just as Fuutie called out at the gym door, "Oh Syaooooraaaan! Did you get lucky?"

Syaoran looked down at Sakura and smiled. "We did," he said as he hugged her, "in a way." He kissed her gently, loving everything about this wonderful, beautiful girl. His Cardcaptor, the one who had caught his heart...and his libido.

To his surprise, Sakura rubbed up against him. "I want to make love to you," she purred softly, then she aggressively cupped his balls through his jeans with her hand. Syaoran gasped; he always reacted to her touch, and he began to stiffen. "I want you now," she whispered as she licked his earlobe. Syaoran shuddered; she was learning where his weak spots were and licking...er, putting them to good use.

"You haven't been replaced by Mirror, have you?" Syaoran joked weakly.

"Why, do you want both of us to do this to you?" And Sakura began to lick his neck, planting a lip-shaped bruise there, making him gasp.

"They're coming," he squeaked. Sakura grabbed his hand and made him cup her breast; he could feel how hard her nipple was, and he groaned. Why the hell was he resisting anyway? Syaoran began to kiss her back passionately; this was the girl he loved with all his heart, the only one who could get it...and the rest of him...racing.

"I want us to come too," she said as she ran her fingers over his cloth-encased member, then slid her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues dueled, and Syaoran lost all control. He frantically reached out and cast a wind spell to carry them to the garden; there was a secluded copse of trees there where they could make love...or so he hoped.

Sakura felt she was on fire. Nothing would ever compare to making love with Syaoran...not ever. The frustration of the past few days was driving her insane; she just wanted him all to herself. And if it meant doing something she thought she would never do...then so be it. She reached down and ripped her panties off, steeling herself to act the way she never had with him before—as long as it meant she could feel him inside of her, thrusting hard, loving her the way only he could.

When Syaoran reached under her skirt, he gasped; she was dripping wet. "What the...your panties..."

"Syaoran-kun," Sakura rasped, "let's..." and she gulped before plunging on, "...fuck. Fuck me now." And she realized she meant every word.

"Sakura?" Syaoran had never heard her talk this way before.

"Shut up," Sakura pushed him to the ground.

"We...I haven't made you come yet...I have no condom...Sakura...Oh God!" Syaoran stopped stammering when Sakura ripped his shirt off, then pulled his hard cock out of his pants and slammed him into her. The kinkiness of the situation, her unusual aggressiveness...Syaoran moaned as Sakura began to ride him, hard, her hips slamming into his, her wetness running down from her labia to her thighs to his hips, where she had straddled him...he reached a finger down and tasted her wetness. She was sweet and salty, and Sakura smiled when she saw what he'd done.

"Watch me, Syaoran-baby," she said, and she slid her shirt off, tore her bra away, then began to stroke her nipples. She pretended she was home, pleasuring herself over the thought of Syaoran making love to...no, _**fucking**_...her. She wet her fingers in her mouth, never breaking eye contact with him, and circled her nipples with her wet fingers. "Oooh Syaoran," she whispered. "Do you like...watching me?"

"Yessss," Syaoran hissed. She was rocking back and forth on his penis, clearly enjoying herself. She bent down and let him lick at one of her breasts.

When Syaoran reached up to try and fondle her, Sakura slapped his hands away. "Enjoy the show," she said, and continued to play with herself as she bounced up and down on him.

Syaoran smiled. It was like making love to another woman; Sakura was like someone possessed. This was her, and yet it wasn't her. But She wasn't the only one who could play; he let a warm breeze blow around her breasts and neck and where he was joined with her, increasing the pleasurable sensations she was feeling. He then froze some water from another spell and let the ice caress her gently; what use after all was his magic if he couldn't make Sakura happy with creative uses of it?

Sakura was in ecstasy. Not only was Syaoran creative when they made love...he always knew what to do to her, how to do it to her...his manhood was large. She'd compared him to a few naked and erect male models in magazines Tomoyo had lent her, and realized with a thrill that he was quite gifted in that area. Not that they'd spoken about it; Syaoran was blissfully ignorant and was not inclined to compare himself to other men or indulge in locker room talk.

But now she wanted to tell him. The thought of talking dirty to her beloved boyfriend aroused her even further.

"Oh God you are so big, Syaoran..." she rasped. Sakura raised her miniskirt so he could see her most secret place clearly, right where he was sliding in and out of her. Licking one finger, she brought it down, parted her labia, and let him see her finger stroking her clitoris. She bucked backwards in pleasure, and increased the pace of her ride, slamming herself up and down on Syaoran's erection; she felt wild, wanton, and free. "See what you make me do? You fill me...yes, harder!"

Syaoran could not reply; he had no complaints about the sexy, horny Sakura he was seeing. Her breasts bounced, her nipples stiff from her arousal; her face was flushed, and her wild, happy expression exhilarated him. He raised his hands to fondle her breasts. Her nipples were hard, and he circled them with his thumbs the way he knew she liked it, and increased the pace and force of his thrusts.

She bent down to brush her nipples against Syaoran's cheeks. Oh, his cheeks felt so smooth, save for some areas where there was stubble, and then the stubble teased her nipples softly. Her mouth opened into an "O" and she opened her eyes and met Syaoran's lust-filled gaze. He looked so enthralled and helpless, watching her; it made Sakura feel powerful, beautiful, and sexy.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed someone coming out into the garden, and he tried to warn her.

Sakura noticed as well, and cast Mirror to distract the other person. Mirror waited for her orders, eyes sliding to watch Syaoran and Sakura making love every now and then. "Screw them," Sakura said. "Mirror, distract the intruder the way you think is best!" Mirror took a look at Sakura and Syaoran's joined bodies, then smirked and headed towards the intruder. Oh she would distract that person, indeed, whoever it was.

Sakura then slammed herself even harder into Syaoran, one hand fondling one of her nipples, the other reaching back to fondle Syaoran's balls, making moaning sounds that aroused Syaoran even further.

"No! Don't...not my balls...I...I...gonna come..." Syaoran moaned. Sakura released his cock and fell back, her legs still spread wide open.

"No protection? Then," and she opened her labia wide to his gaze, "let's watch each other instead," she smiled slyly, then began to insert one of his fingers into herself as her other hand firmly gripped his cock.

Syaoran had never had sex this kinky with his beloved girlfriend, and he decided to let go. He moved his finger in her wetness the way she liked it when they had first gotten that intimate, and was rewarded when she gasped in pleasure.

As they moaned in unison, Sakura gasped, "Don't stop looking at me!" as she continued pleasuring herself with his fingers.

"Like I ever will," he gasped. Fascinated, Syaoran watched her small hand on his swollen penis, and his fingers moving in and out of her; soon he was unable to speak, and he came in thick, white jets which spilled over her arm. He let himself recover for a while, then crawled over to Sakura and placed her sex against his mouth. Continuing to thrust his fingers into her, he sucked hard on her clitoris and ran his tongue up and down over her folds, savoring her wetness, and when he sensed she was on the verge of a multiple orgasm, he inserted his tongue into her and began to thrust it rapidly in and out as he continued to pleasure her.

He was forced to cast a thunder spell when she screamed out loud and grabbed his hair so hard, he winced. Sakura was thrusting back against Syaoran's face, whimpering, "Fuck me with your tongue! Please!" And when she collapsed after many sweet, shuddering orgasms, he caught her in his arms, cradling her gently.

"That was amazing," Syaoran said as he kissed her. "Whatever possessed you, baby?"

"I wanted you," Sakura panted, and kissed him back. They continued to kiss passionately, happy with each other's love.

At the head of the garden, Touya Kinomoto paused. Sakura's aura...with that brat...no, they wouldn't have the nerve...would they?

As he walked in that direction, he knew he was being distracted when Sakura...no, that card, the Mirror—was walking towards him, an impish smile on its face.

"I really would rather you used your true form," he growled.

"If I did, would you find me cute?" Mirror asked.

"Cute?" he replied dumbly . "I... I suppose...are you trying to distract me?"

"Perhaps," she said amiably.

Touya remembered when he had first met her. He'd already been in love with Yuki, but still...something about Mirror always had attracted him. He'd only seen her real form once: a girl with a delicate little chin, large eyes, and a sweet expression.

"Yes. You're...uh, cute," Touya stammered.

This made the Sakura look-alike frown. She ignored his last statement and focused on the beginning. "Cute. Of course. The Mirror card is cute." She was unhappy about this, and he didn't have a clue why.

Mirror began to glow, blinding him. And when he could see again, Touya saw Mirror in her real form - sort of.

She was not the usual Mirror, whose appearance was that of a child. Her body was now older, voluptuous and alluring, though her features remained similar. Her long green hair was waist-length—the ribbon he'd given her so long ago still threaded through her tresses. Her garments were white robes, form-fitting and almost translucent, leaving little to the imagination. Before Touya stood no magical entity, but instead, a brilliant, beautiful goddess.

His eyes were saucers. What -

Cat-like, she slinked over to him, until her face was but an inch from his. "Touya..." she whispered. "Do you find me cute now?"

Touya was speechless, and so Mirror took it upon herself to speak for him. Before he could make a single move, she pressed her feminine body to him, her breasts against his chest, her hips by his. He could feel her stiff nipples against him.

"Perhaps it's not quite right, to have this between us, but I don't really care, Touya. I want you. And I want you now. I always have. Ever since we first met. Do you remember?"

"M-Mirror-san..." Despite himself, Touya was hardening at the sight of her and her touch, at the seductive tone of her voice. Was this a warped dream, or reality? The former seemed far likelier.

"And if I'm not mistaken..." She put her hand to him, feeling his arousal with a delicate touch. "You want me too."

As much as he didn't like it, Touya had to admit that this was true. He desperately tried to cling on to the image of his beloved Yukito...and failed miserably.

He wasn't sure when she had taken his shirt off, but now it didn't matter. Her lips were suddenly on his, and he instinctively responded. Their mouths opened and their tongues darted in towards each other, fiercely battling. His hands went automatically to her hips, her arms were around his waist. It ended when he had to catch his breath, but Mirror, being magical, was entirely unaffected, and had only stopped for his sake.

The Mirror card smiled sexily, and then put one hand on his chest, stroking it, as her other hand worked to lower Touya's jeans inch by inch. First the zipper came down, and then she took her other hand to undo the button. And finally, she slid them down until they dropped to the ground. Touya couldn't find the strength to move, to fight against this spell she was weaving over him.

He was panting by now, flushed with desire; Mirror was in a similar state. Touya was down to his boxers now, but she had yet to take off that robe.

So, he took it off for her. Touya grabbed her robe belt and whipped it away, and the robe opened, revealing her pristine body to him. He ogled her for a moment, but it was not long before he couldn't help but give an animalistic growl and tear the robe away entirely. It wasn't a matter of being straight or gay; this was sex, pure and simple, with a person...okay, a card...who was utterly desirable.

Oh, god... She was so...

Again Mirror pressed herself to him, only now he could feel her full nakedness. Only one problem was in the way now.

"Those boxers have got to go," she whispered in his ear, and he nodded dumbly. Without thought he pulled them off, revealing himself to her in all glory.

Immediately she jumped him, kissing him fiercely, holding him even tighter than before. Then her kisses changed position, and she kissed his cheek, his chin, his neck, his shoulders, all the way down until at last she was face to face with his hardness.

Mirror licked him, and he groaned in pleasure. Her tongue lapped him lightly, and he shuddered and groaned louder with each lick. Oh, what was she doing? Then her mouth enveloped his member completely and she sucked on him, gently at first then harder. Touya moaned; his hips moved to thrust himself into her mouth deeper, and she accepted it calmly.

He couldn't take it. Touya went for her, sending her to limbo with a passionate kiss. His hands went to her hips, but now they slid up, finding her breasts. She moaned when he began to massage her nipples in small circles. He began to speed up and press harder on her, and made her feel his arousal. "Touya!" she shrieked.

Touya moaned, and slid his hard member into her He'd never made love with a woman before, and this...this was pure sex, pure enjoyment...she was so warm, so tight...Touya thrust hard, over and over, and she responded with screams of pleasure, thrusting right back at him. She was going to take whatever he gave, and he groaned as he lost himself in her sweetness and shot his seed into her...hard.

With that, finally he came to his senses. Touya stopped immediately, pushing away from her, horrified at his actions, and confused.

"No..."

Mirror stood up. "Don't tell me you're disgusted," she said softly. "You wanted me just as badly as I wanted you."

"No...I...I'm in a relationship..." Touya stammered.

"Then keep this as a precious memory, and don't regret it," Mirror came closer and kissed Touya's lips. Gratefully, Touya slid his tongue back inside her mouth, and caught her as she melted into him; they kissed like they would never see each other again.

A rustling sound alerted them both, and Mirror said, "You go back. I'll distract whoever that is." Touya couldn't resist; he pressed one last kiss to her lips, and she kissed him back. "I'll never forget this. Thank you," she whispered against his lips.

She walked away, not bothering to put her robe back on, and it took everything Touya had not to follow her and pull her body back, to make love to her again. Instead, he decided to gather his clothes...how had his boxers wound up in that tree?...and put them back on as fast as he could.

As soon as Syaoran saw Mirror walking back to them, a satisfied look on her face...and was that a white substance on her thighs?...he knew something unusual had happened.

"Who was the intruder?" Syaoran asked.

"Sakura's brother," she said dreamily.

"How did you distract him?" Syaoran thought he knew though, given her naked state and what he'd inferred from her behavior in the past.

"I obeyed the Mistress. I screwed him," Mirror said, smiling sexily. "And it's the best orders I've ever had to obey from her, because he was...oooh, the best ever, wow," she moaned, before dissolving back into a card.

"Touya," Syaoran said softly, then a wide grin spread across his face. Suddenly he had ammunition against the brother who tormented him and Sakura constantly. And he had absolutely no qualms about using it.

Touya would not know a moment's peace that afternoon. Syaoran's sisters decided to torment him and Yukito by making passes at them both, blithely ignoring their obvious attachment to each other.

Sakura and Syaoran were behaving like young lovers, snuggling together in front of the fireplace—Victoria Peak got cold in December—kissing chastely, hugging each other happily. Yelan smiled; they had found a way to make love then, because the aura of sexual frustration was no longer hanging over them. They were happy, and when she took Syaoran aside to ask if he wanted to marry Sakura upon graduating from high school, he smiled, and said he would ask her if she wanted that.

Sakura made a call via Syaoran's laptop to Tomoyo to wish her a happy Christmas, and they spent a few minutes happily chattering away. Tomoyo was spending her first Christmas with her new boyfriend, and was playfully asking Sakura about advice on their love life.

"We haven't gotten as far as you and Syaoran, but we'll get there," Tomoyo teased. Sakura blushed.

"I love being with him. This is the best Christmas ever!" Sakura giggled.

"Even with your brother there?" Tomoyo asked.

"Hmm," Sakura mused. "He hasn't bothered us at all. Actually he seems a bit...jumpy. Syaoran says he won't be bothering us for a while. I think Syaoran has something up his sleeve, but I have no idea what."

"Knowing your boyfriend, something really good. Oh ho ho ho!"

* * *

Touya, to his relief, noticed that Sakura knew nothing about what had happened between him and Mirror. But when Syaoran began to smirk at him, Touya could tell...the brat knew!

"You...I know you were doing something to my sister in the garden," Touya hissed when Syaoran passed by.

Syaoran calmly shot back, "I imagine you were having more fun than we were. Mirror said you were the...best...she's ever had," and he smirked when Touya turned red.

It didn't help when Yukito opened Syaoran's Christmas present to him and Touya. Yukito beamed at Syaoran as he raised the present. "Unusual present but I love it. Thank you, Li-kun!"

Touya paled. It was a green mirror exactly the size of the one Mirror normally carried.

"I thought that would come in useful to both of you," Syaoran grinned. "Especially Kinomoto-san." Touya shot him a glare, but Syaoran merely smiled back. "He...likes mirrors. Don't you, Kinomoto-san?"

Touya clenched his fists, fighting the urge to strangle Syaoran.

"Why is he so upset at your present?" Sakura whispered in Syaoran's ear.

"Because it was very relevant and meaningful," Syaoran said with a straight face. He caressed Sakura's soft, smooth cheek lovingly. "And...what do you say to getting married on your birthday next year, right after we graduate?"

"Hoe?"

* * *

**Two lemons! Come on, be nice and review! And have a look at our profile page for the poll PLUS previews of the fics!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Play With Me 9**

**Flavored With Love**

* * *

_**Everybody, give a big round of applause to Chiharu, ECRS's new recruit who took the lead in this chapter. Tomoyo and Meiling are glad to have her aboard. Now we wonder if a Sakura is coming soon?**_

_**In explanation for our absence: Mei Ling ran off with Evil Clone and is to blame for the delay in posting this. Don't worry; Chiharu whacked her on the head with a hammer already. Chiharu had HER part of this chapter ready almost a month ago. Blame Mei Ling, people! Love, Tomoyo (who is off to delightfully reread this chapter again!)**_

* * *

**Last Chapter:** _Sakura and Syaoran didn't just get lucky; they got kinky. Don't forget, Syaoran also now has some delightful blackmail on Touya. But we ended with a wonderful proposal from Syaoran to Sakura..._

_

* * *

_  
Syaoran caressed Sakura's soft, smooth cheek lovingly. "And...what do you say to getting married on your birthday next year, right after we graduate?"

"Hoe?"

The room suddenly went quiet and all eyes turned to the young couple. Everyone wore different expressions; Yelan looked content and happy for her son; the mouths of the four Li sisters began to slowly open and sparkles of joy began to fill their eyes; while Touya looked as though he was about to go murder someone. Specifically, the boy beside his beloved little sister.

"Kawaii!" Syaoran's sisters squealed together, breaking the silence in the room.

"What?!" Touya screamed angrily, his face beet red as his eyes narrowed dangerously on the brunette boy in front of him. Yukito beside him gave an amused chuckle and slipped his hand into his partner's reassuringly.

But Syaoran was ignoring all of their expressions. The only reaction he really cared about was that of the emerald eyed girl in front of him. Her eyes had slowly grown to the largest size they could possibly be, and it seemed as though she was holding her breath for some reason. He couldn't tell if she was happy, surprised, or maybe confused.

Syaoran forced a weak smile and removed his hand from her cheek. "Is that a no then? Too soon? Sakura?"

At the mention of her name, Sakura seemed to snap out of her odd daze. She struggled to find her voice again, a sly smile slowly spreading across her face. She inched over closer to him and slid her arms around his neck, ignoring the death stare her brother was giving her—or maybe him. Teasingly, she began to twirl around the chocolate locks of hair at the base of Syaoran's neck. Sakura then leaned in and placed a firm kiss on his luscious lips.

"Do you honestly need to ask how I feel about getting married after graduation, Syaoran, baby?" Sakura asked in a low taunting voice when she pulled away from their lip lock.

Syaoran grinned, pleased with her answer. He gently brushed a stray strand of hair off of Sakura's face, "Is that a yes then?"

Dramatically, Sakura rolled her eyes. "Yes, Syaoran; yes!"

The boy gave her a triumphant grin before gently taking her chin into his hand and lovingly, softly brushing his lips against her forehead. When he pulled away, he couldn't help but laugh slightly at the pout Sakura wore.

"That's it?" she asked childishly in a small voice. "I say yes to you, and all I get is a small kiss, and not even on my lips?"

Syaoran smirked suggestively, mischief lurking in his eyes. He leaned in closer, so his lips were by her ear, and spoke in a low but husky voice so only she could hear him. "That's all I can do at the moment, love. I'm afraid that if I was to do anything else right now, I may just have to make it something else." Then he added in Sakura's mind, You see, I haven't forgotten about our little episode earlier today, and I have to admit that I'm dying for more, baby.

Sakura closed her eyes and swallowed the soft moan ready to leave her lips. Damn, his voice was so sexy, and his warm breath against her ear did not help at all. If he was trying to tease her and make her wet again, he was well on his way to succeeding. And god, she wanted him now...again. One time of making love to him (or more so, fucking him) was not nearly enough to satisfy her after days of pent-up frustration - and they hadn't quite hit a home run with it either. She wanted... no, needed him. Again. And soon.

She smiled wickedly. Then, as light as possible, she traced the contours of Syaoran's ear, making a small shiver of pleasure run through his body.

"If it makes you feel any better," Sakura began in her own low, sexy voice. "I..."

Touya cleared his throat, obviously annoyed, to get their attention. It worked, and Sakura let her sentence trail off, suddenly realizing their surroundings. At seeing her other people, a soft hue of pink travelled up into her cheeks. Speechless, Sakura dropped her hand.

"So cute!" Fanren squealed, the other sisters nodding in reply, stars seeming to sparkle in their dark eyes.

Syaoran glared at them and gave a small, dangerous growl, "Shut it, all of you."

"Yes," Touya sighed, hating himself for having to agree with the brat. "Please do."

Fuutie giggled at the men's reactions and sighed, "Well, I guess now would be better than ever to give you two my present." She reached under the beautifully decorated Christmas tree and pulled out a pair of nicely decorated presents. One was a slim red box with a large gold ribbon wrapped around it, while the other was a green gift bag with sparkling silver tissue-paper sticking out of it. She handed the bag to her little brother and the box to Sakura.

"Thank you so much!" Sakura squealed in excitement as she took a seat by Syaoran, as she was still kneeling in front of him, and accepted Fuutie's gift. "But you really didn't need to get me anything."

"I know," Fuutie smiled sweetly. "But I just couldn't help myself. When I saw these, I immediately thought of you and our adorable Syao-Syao."

Syaoran groaned; his sister was definitely up to something. That sickly sweet smile she wore told him that straight away.

"Syaoran?" Sakura looked over at him with confusion. She already had to bow off of her gift and had wrapped it around her head like a headband. "Aren't you going to open your gift?"

"Uhh..." Syaoran looked down at the gift bag in his hand then back at Sakura. "Yes, of course."

"Then you open yours first!" Sakura childishly stuck out her tongue, making Syaoran laugh slightly.

Syaoran began tugging at the beautiful tissue paper that hid his present, tossing it to the side. The smile he had been wearing quickly disappeared when he saw the contents of the bag and his face paled. His head snapped towards his oldest sister with wide, horrified eyes.

Fuutie had a large innocent smile on, and she seemed to be restraining herself from bursting out laughing. "What is it, Syao-kikun?"

"_Wh-what the __**hell**__ is all this?!"_ Syaoran's voice cracked. His face went from ghostly pale to bright red.

"What is it?" Sakura asked with a tilt of her head. She couldn't understand why Syaoran was turning so red. She gently titled the bag closer to her by pulling of the edge to see what was inside. When she realized what it...they...were, her face also turned bright red.

"I thought they'd come in handy," Fuutie winked towards them. "I think I got all the necessary ones, at least. Let's see...thin, extra-strength, pre-oiled, ones with flavour..."

"F-flavour?" Sakura asked quietly, reddening even more when she saw the wide smile on Syaoran's sisters' face. She immediately regretted asking.

"Oh yes," Fuutie's dark eyes sparkled mischievously. She winked playfully at Sakura, whose face began to glow. "My personal favourite is the strawberry flavoured. You see, it comes in so handy for when you're giving h — "

"What did you give him?!" Touya asked in rage. The overly protective brother pulled away from his partners' hand, as Yukito had been trying to hold him back, and grabbed the bag in Syaoran's tight grasp. He quickly looked nauseous as he pulled out one of the boxes, even more disgusted to find that there were two layers of these boxes. "What the..? **C-condoms**?"

"Ooh!" Feimei squealed while clapping her hands frantically together and turned to Fuutie. "Those are the ones with flavour! Good choice, Fuu-nee-chan. But personally, I prefer the chocolate flavoured ones. Strawberry is just too sweet."

"I agree," Shiefa sighed happily, also restraining herself from laughing. "The chocolate one is so delicious! It tastes just like a truffle. So smooth and creamy...mmm."

"Why the hell would you give kids, let alone your own brother, condoms?! Are you trying to give them ideas?!" Touya asked furiously.

"They may need them someday. Or," Fuutie smiled evilly and turned to the young couple. "Now, ne, Syao-kikun?"

Before Touya (who was going purple with rage) could say anything else, Feimei continued. "Don't worry, Touya-kun. I'm sure Syao-kun will share."

"Wh-what?" Touya turned to face the sister, who was seductively swaying her hips as she walked over to him. She leaned up against him and ran her hands along his shirt-covered chest, purring to herself.

"Come on, Touya-kun. Don't you and Tsukishiro-kun want to know how it feels like to fill a woman?" She asked in a sexy voice, running her finger along his cheek.

"We're not looking for a relationship," Shiefa continued where her sister left off, winking suggestively to a stunned Yukito. "But I'm sure you can understand how frustrating it is on our part to go so long without a man to be near us."

"I...Yu-Yuki and I are already in a..." Touya trailed off and snuck a glance to Yukito, who looked at a loss of what to do. Yukito merely smiled shakily and shrugged. Touya continued, "No, thank you. I already have...someone."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow to Touya, a large smirk growing on his face. Touya caught this and glared at the boy, who only shrugged as if he knew nothing of what the oldest Kinomoto child meant.

"Mou," Femei whined, pulling away from Touya. "Well, if you ever change your minds..."

"Girls, girls," Yelan finally broke in, gently chiding her daughters with a small amused smile pursed on her lips. "Please leave Kinomoto-san and Tsukishiro-san alone."

The amused smile told Touya that she was in on a certain secret as well... How she knew, he had no idea. And if it wasn't bad enough for the gaki to know... Touya shuddered. He'd never escape this family alive at this rate. Whose bright idea was it to come to Hong Kong anyway?

...His.

Back in Tomoeda, Tomoyo was reviewing the feeds of the cameras in the Li house. She quickly realized they had made a mistake; they'd left the outside free of cameras.

"Why didn't I think of that?" she wailed.

But then the next scene in Sakura's bedroom piqued her interest.

"...Hah," Sakura said. "You think you'll win against me?"

Syaoran had a devilish gleam in his eyes. "Yes. Without taking our clothes off. First one to scream... Loses."

Sakura grinned. "You're on. Prepare to lose, Syao-baby."

"Oh no," Syaoran grinned back. "You prepare to lose, Sakura-baby." And with that he grabbed her and pinned her to the wall. "You see," and he slid his tongue over her neck, "I have a backup plan." They began to kiss hungrily, tongues battling furiously.

"Silly bet," Sakura said. "You don't want to use what your sisters gave us?"

Syaoran grunted. "Of course I do. But..." and he squeezed her breast through her clothes, "I wonder how far we can take it without doing it."

Sakura giggled. "Let's see indeed." And to Syaoran's surprise, she slid down then began to stroke him through his clothes. She smiled up at him then gently nipped his hardening penis through his jeans. Oh my God! Syaoran thought.

Two could play at it, though. And... Syaoran smiled... Sakura was wearing a skirt.

Tomoyo quickly shut the monitors when Sonomi Daidouji entered her bedroom with her new boyfriend in tow. "Tomoyo, you do have the best taste. No wonder you waited so long," Sonomi squealed, making the young (on the surface) man blush. "Now. You two just...have a merry Christmas," she smiled.

Tomoyo wasn't sure she liked her mother's smile, but when Eriol took her into his arms and kissed her, her mind fell off her mother for a moment.

Big mistake. Sonomi gleefully dropped a box next to the door then exited the room. She quickly placed a chain through the door, and locked the young lovebirds in. "Now maybe I'll get my grandchildren. That Eriol boy sure is handsome...and rich to boot!" she smirked.

"What the..." Tomoyo released Eriol and ran to the door. The brightly wrapped box contained condoms, flavored syrup, edible underwear, and other items she wasn't sure about.

Eriol grinned. "Seems your mom was eager to get us alone. I think she wants grandchildren," and he pressed himself against Tomoyo's back. "Not that I'm not up to the task."

Tomoyo giggled. "You better be. You have experience!" She kissed him back then turned the monitors on again. On them, Syaoran had pinned Sakura to the wall and was rubbing his crotch against Sakura's. They were both still fully clothed, although the expressions of ecstasy on their faces indicated they might be getting naked soon.

Syaoran then slid himself and Sakura down on the floor, and began to lick Sakura through her panties. The quickness with which her panties were soaked made Tomoyo giggle.

"My girlfriend is a voyeur," Eriol teased as he kissed her neck from behind. "Why do you watch them at this anyway?" He smiled as he continued to nuzzle Tomoyo, thankful that Kaho had initiated him into lovemaking before she'd left. "Are you worried about only having our make-out sessions as your experience?"

"Yes," Tomoyo replied quickly. "I want to blow your mind when we finally do it."

"Tonight is as good a night as any," Eriol smiled. "But first, how about turning off your screen? Seeing Syaoran and Sakura go at it isn't exactly turning me on."

"Sure." Tomoyo killed the feed of Syaoran and Sakura making out. "It's just... Wow, they have so much fun when they make love."

"So will we, I promise," Eriol smiled.

They faced each other, both smiling. Tomoyo then began to take her clothes off, and Eriol gently stopped her.

"Now...The first thing you have to know about lovemaking is that it's not just about sex." He pushed Tomoyo's hair aside and breathed gently over her neck and shoulders, making her shudder. "There's emotions too." He placed a hand behind her nape, and an arm around her waist. Eriol then began smelling her.

Tomoyo stood there, closing her eyes, and savoring Eriol's scent. His body was pressed against hers, and she whimpered; though he hadn't kissed or touched her yet, she felt herself beginning to melt.

He rubbed his light stubble over the sensitive part of her shoulder, breathing lightly over her neck. Tomoyo swooned in Eriol's arms. Her knees were jelly, and Eriol caught her and pinned her against the wall.

"I want to go to the bed," Tomoyo whispered. "Make love to me, please, Eriol..."

Eriol chuckled. "No, no...not yet. In fact," and he stroked her cheek, "I don't think we'll get there for some time yet." He ran his hands over her back. Even through her clothing Tomoyo could feel the heat from him. "I never fuck fast. You want me to teach you how to make love. It's a long, slow process. At the end of this you will be so ready for me to love you that it won't even hurt when I take you." And he parted Tomoyo's thighs abruptly, sliding himself in between them. She was wearing a skirt, and he took care to let the skirt fall between him and her. Then he resumed his place against her ear.

"Normally in this position we would both be naked and I would have shoved something into you...something I own...something hard and large...and you would be so wet, I would slide into you effortlessly."

"Yes..." Tomoyo breathed, her hands finding their way to Eriol's taut rear and squeezing impatiently; he laughed.

"But," and he chuckled, "I think we should wait just a little bit. In the meantime," Eriol gently ground himself against Tomoyo's crotch. He had gotten hard, and his rhythmic, hard grinding was accompanied by intermittent kisses. When Tomoyo began to gasp against his lips, he slid his tongue in and began to kiss her deeply as he quickened the pace of his thrusting. She released his lips and threw her head back, moaning. Eriol raised her skirt, and removed his pants; now he was grinding his briefs against her panties.

"Do you like that?" Eriol whispered against her ear. "Imagine our clothes off then. Imagine me taking you like this...up against the wall...my cock so large it hits every part of you--your g-spot, your clitoris...your breasts pressed against my chest...Taste me," he commanded suddenly.

She obeyed, placing her lips against his neck and licking him, catlike. Eriol closed his eyes; for a virgin Tomoyo was arousing him really badly.

Tomoyo closed her eyes, moving against Eriol. The strange age difference between them was something she appreciated now; his experience was letting her let go and just accept pleasure from him. He had kissed his way down to her cleavage from her neck and licked at it gently.

Tomoyo had had enough. "I want you!" She tore Eriol's shirt off.

"Tomoyo?" Eriol was startled as she worked on getting the rest of his clothes off.

"Look," she said calmly as she began taking her own clothes off. "I am not some shy, scared little virgin. I am the virgin who wants to get rid of it now and would prefer it if her hot boyfriend obliged her now."

Eriol began to laugh. "You at least have to be very wet before I penetrate you."

"Fine," Tomoyo smirked. "Do you know what I do when I come home after out makeout sessions?"

"You have my interest, tell me," Eriol moved closer, not hiding his large erection from her fascinated gaze.

She lay down on the bed, keeping her eyes firmly on his. "I play with myself, and I think of you." Tomoyo parted her thighs and unerringly, her hands found their way to her clitoris. She licked two of her fingers for moisture, then began to stroke herself.

"Can I join you then?" he asked softly as he sat next to her.

She smiled. "You're going to help me." Eriol latched onto one of her nipples and fondled the other; Tomoyo moaned throatily. "Yes, that's it. I dream of you doing that to me."

"I like your dreams," Eriol murmured as he began to plant love bites over her sensitive breasts. He brushed his teeth over her nipples, making Tomoyo shudder.

"God you are even better than I dreamed you would be," she whispered.

"I'm not even fucking you yet," Eriol chuckled.

"Fucking. What a lovely word," and Tomoyo's fingers left her clitoris to tease the labia around it as Eriol watched. His intent gaze was turning her on; she moved her hips, spreading her legs open wider as he licked his lips.

Then he reached in to help her. Tomoyo screamed when she felt his tongue touch her clitoris. She opened her legs wider and Eriol slid in between her thighs, continuing to lick and tease her as he reached up to continue fondling her breasts. Something was going tight inside her, and she clamped her thighs around Eriol's head.

Then, smirking, he thrust his tongue into her. If she had been screaming earlier, Tomoyo was now delirious with joy. Waves of pleasure buffeted her, and she began to moan Eriol's name over and over as she reached her first orgasm with him.

He kept teasing her clitoris, alternating his tongue there and his fingers. Unable to take it, Tomoyo grabbed his hair.

"Put it in me now," she gasped.

"Hell no," Eriol smirked; with a wave of his hand she was now tied to the bed. "See, I picked a few things up from your smutty tapes of Sakura-san and Syaoran."

Tomoyo tried to break free; she could feel her vagina aching for him. Eriol laughed to see her in a frenzy. "Patience is a virtue," he teased.

"Screw that," Tomoyo snarled.

"No, would rather screw you." And Eriol knelt between her thighs and began to tease her clitoris with his cockhead.

"My God," Tomoyo moaned, long and throaty. Eriol rubbed in fast and hard strokes, then he would pull away and use his tongue. "See what you get for being impatient?"

"How many girls are tied down for their first time anyway?" she protested. His only response was to grin evilly then slide an inch of his penis into her.

"YES!" Then Tomoyo whimpered when he pulled out.

"Just a taste, Tomoyo..." he said softly. He lay down, thrusting his hips between her thighs, rubbing his erect member all over her labia and clitoris. He began to lick her neck, her shoulders, her breasts...then he ran his teeth over her erect nipples. Tomoyo whimpered again. "Eriol, you're mean, please just...make love to me...now..."

"No," he said softly. "Not until you're so wet it won't hurt when I fuck you," he said in her ear as he continued to thrust against her without penetrating her. He kissed and licked her, nipping her breasts, fondling her thighs, then making her scream when he used his magic to alternately warm his hands then make them cold as he caressed her. She was sweaty and completely wanton; the liquid of several orgasms lay on her pubic hair, and on his.

Eriol smiled. "Didn't I say I'd know when you're ready? It's now..."

He began to slide inch after inch of himself into Tomoyo, who moaned and closed her eyes, nearly insane from pleasure. A wave of the hand, and Tomoyo was finally free of her restraints. She immediately wrapped her legs around Eriol's hips, lifting her own hips high so he could penetrate her deeper, and her arms around his neck as she kissed him back fiercely.

When he began slowly to thrust into her, Eriol closed his eyes and let the feeling of her soft moistness take him. She was delicious; Tomoyo had been so aroused, she never even noticed when he broke through her hymen; she bled slightly, but otherwise, there was no other sign she was a virgin. Now she was making small animal-like sounds that aroused him even more, thrusting her hard-nippled breasts up at him, moving her hips to meet his. He continued to slide in and out of her, the soft friction and their combined moisture giving him a thrill.

And to his surprise, she opened her eyes. "I want you to take me in many different ways tonight," she whispered. Eriol smiled, then rolled so that she was on top.

"Go on. Ride me," he encouraged her.

Soon it was Eriol thrusting into her from behind, Eriol and Tomoyo face to face, Eriol in so many different ways. She came in each position, and Eriol delighted in the strange singing sound she made when she orgasmed. Pleasure filled Tomoyo; and finally, she opened her eyes and said, "You come too! Just not inside me..."

He chuckled. "I won't get you pregnant. What else am I a magician for?" And he returned her to their original position: him on top, her legs on his shoulders, so that he could penetrate her deeper and let her feel more.

Tomoyo let go; she no longer envied it when she watched Sakura and Syaoran make love. She began to come, and she could feel Eriol's penis inside her contracting, then something hot flooded her insides. She didn't realize she had raked her nails across his back as she came again until Eriol's laugh cut through her lustful haze.

They lay there, joined together, kissing gently. When Eriol pulled out of her, Tomoyo moaned.

"Did I hurt you?" Eriol's blue eyes were filled with concern. "I can cast a healing spell..."

Tomoyo began to laugh. "No... Not at all. But rather..." In a swift movement, she was on top of him, proclaiming, "Let's do it again."

Laughing, they fell into each other's arms and began to make love again...

**

* * *

Next chapter:** **The climax (pun intended!) of Play With Me! Sakura and Syaoran finally get to make love in their own way...**

**Check out the ECRS page, everybody! We've narrowed down the options in our poll to two of your favorite stories. All of the choices from the previous poll are drafted to some extent, including these – we'll start working on whatever piques your interest the most. So, what's it to be? Gayki? Or Spoils of War? Both are peppered with naughty delicacies! See you! – Tomoyo-chan**


End file.
